Bloody Ink
by Milley Black
Summary: Lavi x Debitto Trois mois après l'incident "Alma", les Noah ont capturé les Bookmen afin de se renseigner sur le quatorzième. Alors que Lavi continue de subir des tortures, Tykki demande à Debitto de s'occuper des Bookmen et c'est là que tout commence. HIATUS (je la reprendrais dès que je pourrais)
1. 1: Ce qu'il se passe en dessous

**Bon, on the route encore vers l'aventure;**

**Désolée pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fanfiction. Je ne l'ai pas abandonné, mais j'arrive à un moment où l'histoire est juste assez délicate pour me mettre dans le problème, pour me faire trier ce que je dois faire ou non, ce qui n'est pas génial, génial. Il faudrait que je retourne en arrière dans l'histoire en réécrivant deux trois trucs, mais comme mes Doc Managers sont out, je peux plus faire grand chose, donc je suis un peu... Perdue sur ce que je dois faire. **

**Cette fanfiction est un pur délire à la base, sur mon couple préféré bien que jamais vraiment traité. je la postais sur Facebook, mais mon esclave m'a forcé à la poster sur Fanfic (Note: quand vous vous prenez un esclave, faites en sortes que ce ne soit pas une fan des mêmes délires que vous et qui veut absolument que vous fassez connaitre ces choses .w.)**

**Spéciale dédicace à ma très chère esclave, _Lucille_ **

**Disclamé: Katsura Hoshino et son manga D. Gray Man ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, je n'ai que cette histoire (et ce paring 8D)**

**_Situation_: Cette histoire ce situe trois mois après l'incident Alma (Tome 19 à 21), soit là où est actuellement dans les scans. Risque de spoil presque certain. **

**Paring: Lavi x Debitto.**

**Il n'y a PAS de Twinsest entre Debi et De****ro. Je sais qu'ils vont bien ensemble, mais ça me briserait le cœur de faire subir à Dero une déception sentimentale aussi rude.**

**Rated: M. Je ne pense pas faire trop de scène trash, mais je sais pas comment l'histoire peut tourner. Déjà ya beaucoup de chance qu'il y ait des scènes Yaoi, mais surtout, comme Lavi se fait torturer en parallèle, la fanfic a tout de même de la violence, et c'est pas négligeable :/**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Ce qu'il se passe en dessous.**

-DERO ! DEROOOOOO !

Dans un grand couloir, un garçon de taille moyenne et qui aurait semblé parfaitement normal si sa peau n'avait pas été grise, courait dans tous les sens, explosant les portes d'un coup de pied violent en cherchant frénétiquement dans toutes les salles. Il avait beau avoir l'air frêle, les portes partaient toutes en éclat, certain morceau en profitant pour se nicher dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Mais une fois qu'il avait lancé son regard jaune et vif dans la salle, il partait dans une autre direction.

-DERO S'IL TE PLAIT ! Cria-t-il en explosant une nouvelle porte.

Il regarda à l'intérieur de celle-ci, mais son regard s'attarda sur un homme grand un mince, vêtu tout comme lui de blanc, avec la même peau et les mêmes stigmates autour de la tête. Il lui lança un regard blasé.

-Tu es au courant que tu as des morceaux de porte dans les cheveux, Debitto?

-La ferme Tykki ! S'exclama le garçon d'un ton venimeux. Je cherche Jasdero !

-Jamais j'aurais cru, dit le Noah du plaisir en un baillement. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais empêcher de lire par tes hurlements...

-T'es vraiment qu'un con !

Debitto se détourna dans le couloir. Il perdait son temps à parler à son abruti de frère. Ne voyait-il pas qu'il avait autre chose en tête ?

-Debitto ! L'appela-t-il.

-TA GUEULE ! Cria le plus jeune en se retournant. TU VOIS PAS QUE...

-Dero est à l'autre bout de l'arche, l'intérompi Tykki. Tu peux encore démolir beaucoup de porte avant de le trouver.

Abasourdis, Debitto resta un moment immobile, au milieu du couloir, en regardant seulement son grand frère qui avait adopté une attitude nonchalante.

-Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Lui demanda Tykki après un moment. Va le retrouver, imbécile !

-... Crétin !

Il se remit à courir, sans s'intérrompre, connaissant à présent son chemin. Il entendit au loin un « ET MERCI C'EST POUR LES CHIENS? » mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il aura toutes les occasions de remercier Tykki sans paraître ridicule. Car il connaissait Tykki, il aimait le tourner en ridicule. En plus, Tykki aurait pu aller le chercher dans le couloir pour lui dire où était Jasdero. Il n'aurait pas casser la moitié des portes en le cherchant sinon.

Il était vrai que Debitto cherchait Jasdero avec animosité dernièrement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son adorable petit frère -de quelques minutes seulement- fuyait et se cachait dans l'arche. Et à chaque fois qu'il disparaissait comme ça, Debitto rentrait dans une furie d'inquiétude qui le rendait fou. Jasdero et lui n'avait jamais été séparé trop longtemps par le passé, le voir s'éloigner le remplissait d'une angoisse indescriptible.

Il y avait de quoi, après tout, Jasdero était son frère jumeaux. Ils avaient vécu bien des années ensembles avant de devenir des Noah. Ils avaient été abandonné à la naissance par une mère persuadée que ce dédoublement lui porterait malheur. Jasdero, qui avait toujours été le plus faible des deux, a toujours subi les moqueries des enfants de l'orphelinat, et Debitto l'avait toujours protégé. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Et ça n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis qu'ils sont devenus des Noah, même si ces pouvoirs avaient donné, sans surprise, une meilleure assurance à Jasdero. Devenir les réincarnations de Bondom, les dixième et onzième Noah représentant le lien, n'était pas non plus une surprise quand ça leur est tombé dessus. Et leur aversion pour le monde qui les avait toujours rejeté n'a fait que leur donner envie de travailler d'avantage à la mission qui avait été confié aux Noah : plongé le monde dans les ténèbres pour créer une nouvelle ère.

Tout ça, c'était bien joli, mais ce n'était pas pour la destruction que le jeune Debitto s'affollait. Il avait bien plus important en tête, son but premier, la chose la plus importante qu'il avait à faire.

-DERO ! Hurla-t-il en défonçant une nouvelle porte.

Cette fois, il le trouva. Assit derrière le lit, ses cheveux longs et ors étaient illuminés par la lumière qui arrivait à se glisser entre la crasse sur la fenêtre sale. Rien qu'en voyant cet éclat, Debitto fut rassurer. Il était sur que tant que cette lumière étincellerait, il y aurait de l'espoir. Pour lui, du moins.

Il s'approcha du corps gris qui n'avait même pas lever la tête en l'entendant crier. Plus il arrivait à sa hauteur et plus Debitto entendait son frère sangloté. Fou d'inquiétude, il parcouru les derniers mètres le séparant de lui par un saut qui lui valu une bosse sur le menton en s'étant cogné contre la table de chevet en un grand BANG !.

Il semblerait que ce soit ce bruit qui ait réellement alerté Jasdero. Il releva la tête au moment précis où Debitto se releva en se massant le menton. Mais même avec des larmes de douleur dans les yeux, son frère n'avait pas pu ignorer le torrent qui déchirait le visage du blond.

-Debi-hiii ? Tu vas bien, hi ?

-Ouais ouais ! Dit celui-ci, au moins soulager d'entendre le tic de langage de son frère, avant de se précipiter pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Debiii-hii ? S'inquiéta Jasdero en passant ses bras autour de lui.

-Ou plutôt, non ça va pas, murmura Debitto en nichant sa tête dans le cou de son jumeau. Arrête de fuir comme ça, j'étais inquiet...

-Désolé.. hi...

En entendant ce ton tout penaud, Debitto n'arrivait même plus à lui en vouloir.

-C'est à cause de cet exorciste, c'est ça ?

Debitto ne fut pas surpris d'entendre Jasdero pousser un gémissement de terreur et se recroqueviller sur lui même. Il serra les dents. Il savait exactement ce qui perturbait son frère, et lui, ça le rendait furieux.

Les événements de l'année précédente restait marquer chez lui aussi, mais lui, avait dû surmonter la peur pour aider son petit frère. En effet, il y a tout juste un an, ils avaient tous deux combattus dans l'arche qui se détruisait lentement. Ils avaient affronté ensemble Allen Walker, une femelle encombrante, un autre homme qui avait l'air bien inutile, un Bookman et ce fichu vampire ! Le combat s'était avéré très dur, et finalement, la bande était partie et seul le vampire était resté. Ils avaient tous pour gagner pourtant. Mais par une opération de l'innocence de celui-ci -ou plutôt, d'un Dieus ex machina comme le pensait furieusement Debitto – ils avaient été laminé et très gravement blessé. Aussi Noah qu'ils étaient, ils avaient passé un mois au moins sans pouvoir quitter leur chambre. Autant Debitto s'en était remit et s'était trouvé là une nouvelle raison de détruire les exorcistes pendant la guerre sainte, autant Jasdero se sentait toujours mal vis-à-vis de ce qu'il avait vécu. Malgré tout, avec le temps, il avait fini par s'y faire.

Le problème venait à présent d'un autre fait. La grande guerre faisait rage, et la dernière semi-défaite/victoire des Noah avait un peu bouleverser le rythme de vie des élus à la peau grise. Tout d'abord, bien que débarrasser d'une des armes les plus sévères des exorcistes, à savoir, ces exorcistes de 3ème génération, tout s'était compliqué par l'apparition du quatorzième qui fini par les fuir. Qui plus est, la plus grande moitié de leurs victimes avaient survécu. Et enfin, pire que tout, afin de soutirer des informations, les Noah avaient capturé les deux Bookmen du camps adverse.

Et Jasdero n'aimait pas ça. L'idée de se retrouver sous le même toit qu'un des exorcistes qui était ami avec celui qui lui avait fait le plus de mal le rendait malade. Il fuyait dès qu'il pouvait, fou rien qu'à l'idée de rentrer en présence avec cet homme.

Et ça, Debitto le savait. C'est pourquoi il sera son frère très fort.

-Dero.. Jamais ils te toucheront à nouveau, tu m'entends ? Je suis là, tu sais...

Mais loin de le rassurer, Jasdero poussa une plainte déchirante.

-J-je sens son innocence, hii... Ca me rappel tellement cet endroit... h-hii...

-Dero, il est temps que tu te remettes ! Gémit Debitto. On est en guerre enfin, eh...

-Je peux m'y habitué, hiiiii... Mais pas dans notre propre maison, hi...

-Dis toi que celui à qui appartient cette innocence est en train de se faire torturer ! Le réconforta son frère. Tu vois bien qu'il ne peut rien se passer de pire !

En voyant son frère relever la tête, un peu tremblant, Debitto savait qu'il avait réussi. Bien sur, ça faisait des jours qu'il trouvait des arguments, et il voyait déjà les crises de paniques de Jasdero s'atténuer. Il l'embrassa sur le front avec un petit sourire.

-Allé, Dero... Vient...

Le blond fini par sourire, lui prit la main, et ensemble, ils quittèrent cette pièce.

* * *

-S'ils veulent rien nous révéler, mieux vaut les laisser partir non ?

-On en a déjà parlé cent fois Debitto...

-Mais merde ! Ils ont pas rester indéfiniment ici, eeehhh ?

Encore une fois – la quatre-vingt-quatorzième fois en trois mois, comme le soulignait Tykki- Debitto essayait de négocier pour virer ces Bookmen. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas réellement réussir à les faire flancher, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une petite lueur d'espoir. Il ne supportait plus les hurlements qui venaient de la cave,et il n'en pouvait plus de courir dans toute l'arche pour retrouver son frère quelque part qui, en plus de ne pas aimer les cris de la torture, avait toujours du mal à chasser de son esprit les souvenirs de la douleur que faisait une innocence.

-Debitto, moi non plus, je n'aime pas ça ! Trancha Tykki. Sheryl devient totalement fou quand il cherche à torturer quelqu'un, rien qu'imaginer la torture qu'il leurs fait me rend mala...

-MAIS JE M'EN FOUS DE CA ! Ils sont torturés s'il le faut, c'est la seule chose de bien dans l'idée de les garder! Mais...

Un nouvel hurlement perçant avala la fin de sa phrase et Debitto se mordit la lèvre. Lui, en avait assez.

-Debitto, je te rappel qu'on a besoin d'eux !

-Mais j'en ai rien à faire, tout ce que je veux c'est que Dero aille mieux !

-Debitto ça suffit tes caprices ! Je te rappel qu'on a besoin d'eux !

-Si au moins Fiidora pouvait en finir avec l'autre là.. marmonna Debitto.

-Tiens, d'ailleurs, à ce sujet...

Debitto leva la tête, en regardant Tykki. D'habitude, à ce stade de la conversation, Tykki énonçait le genre de torture que subissait le Bookman. Ce n'était juste pas normal que la conversation ne continue pas dans ce sens.

-Ce soir, j'ai une mission, confié par le Comte, commença Tykki, et vu que tu sembles être le seul à ne rien avoir à faire dans l'arche...

-Lulu aussi elle ne fait rien ! Protesta Debitto.

-Oui, mais c'est toi que j'ai sous la main.

-... Je te hais Tykki...

-Bref, je disais... Normalement, c'est moi qui dois leur amener à manger ce soir...  
-TU PEUX CREVER !

Debitto avait parfaitement comprit où il voulait en venir, et il le refusait catégoriquement. Il n'avait pas envie une seule seconde de passer son temps précieux où il aurait pu imaginer des farces avec Jasdero à s'occuper d'exorciste débile !

-Debi, c'est juste pour un soir !

-Nananananananananan ! Et si tu n'as pas comprit, NAN !

-DEBITTO !

-CREVE !

Enervé par cette conversation qui n'allait nulle part, il amorça un geste pour quitter la pièce quand il fut immobiliser par le cri aigu qui venait de sous ses pieds. Sans qu'il puisse réellement l'envisager, un frisson d'horreur le parcouru. Autant il appréciait le fait de le savoir torturer, autant ces cris étaient assez destabilisant.

-Debitto,je te le redemande une dernière fois...

-HORS DE QUESTION! Hurla le jeune Noah pour couvrir les cris assourdissant. Il gêlera en enfer le jour où je m'occuperais d'exorcistes !

* * *

-Pourquoi moi, sérieux...

La nuit avait dû tombé il n'y avait pas plus d'une heure lorsque Debitto descendit à la cave avec des plats qu'il savait infecte. Bien qu'il se soit battu hardement pour ne pas avoir à s'occuper d'eux, le comte avait utilisé des arguments assez frappant -et terrifiant- pour forcer le jeune Noah à faire le travail de Tykki.

Il arriva devant la cellule du Bookman senior. Ils avaient en effet préféré séparer les deux exorcistes afin qu'ils ne trouvent aucun moyen de se parler au dehors des tortures préméditées et surveillées par les membres de la famille Noah. Lorsqu'il déposa son repas dans la cellule du plus vieux des Bookman, ce petit homme vieux et ridé ne lui adressa même pas un regard, et n'amorça aucun geste laissant supposer qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Bien content de ne rien avoir à y faire de plus, Debitto parti très vite vers l'autre cellule, plus loin dans les sous terrains.

Après avoir marché une demi-douzaine de minutes, Debitto arriva finalement devant la cellule de l'autre Bookman. Cependant, cette fois, il mit un moment avant de réagir et ouvrir la porte.

D'une certaine façon, il reconnaissait cette tête rousse et ce bandeau qui passait sur son œil droit – Pendant un instant, il eut le souvenir amer du combat dans l'arche. Mais ce qui le marquait d'avantage, c'était le sang séché sur ses vêtements et des émataumes sur son visage. Debitto savait que ces blessures étaient beaucoup plus grave qu'elles ne le semblaient. Et alors qu'il aurait dû s'en réjouir, il ne pu s'empêcher un mouvement de recul ordonné par son dégout. Bien sur : C'était un Noah ! Il était sadique, comme toute sa famille ! Mais Fiidora lui inspirait un certain dégout, vis-à-vis de ses méthodes.

Il se reprit finalement et ouvrit la porte de la cellule dans un grincement qui fit s'ouvrir l'oeil vert du Bookman mutilé. Au début, il y eu un certain silence pendant que Debitto posait le repas sur la table, mais ça l'agaçait de se sentir observer. Il fini par perdre patience.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça, eeh ? fini-t-il par gronder.

-Je me demandais pourquoi ce n'est pas l'autre Noah – Tykki c'est ça ?- qui m'apporte ce repas.

Debitto le regarda avec incrédulité. Ce bookman avait parlé d'un ton calme, avec une voix légèrement érayé mais pas du tout effrayé. Au contraire, il semblait presque curieux.

-On t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait mieux que tu te mêle de ce qui te regardait, eh ?

-Je n'ai rien demandé, officiellement, dit il avec un sourire. Debitto, si je me souviens bien ?

Le Noah s'arrêta et fixa le visage du rouquin. Il mit un moment, stupéfait, à comprendre comment il pouvait se souvenir de son nom, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappel qu'il avait affaire à un Bookman. Mais autre chose le cloua sur place.

-Tu sors d'une journée de torture et tu arrives à sourire ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Debitto, incrédule.

-Il faut croire, Debi-chan, dit le Bookman en se calant contre le mur, étant apparemment incapable de tenir droit.

Cependant Debitto réagit au quart de tour. Avant que l'un ou l'autre ne l'ai vu venir, le Noah avait d'un geste violent plaquer son pied sur le mur, à quelque centimètre de la tête du prisonnier, d'un air furieux.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, abruti de Bookman !

Il ne supportait pas les surnoms, sauf quand c'était Jasdero qui les lui donnait. Mais plus encore, il ne supportait pas l'idée que le Bookman ait à peine bouger à sa menace.

-J'AI FAILLI T'ENFONCER MON PIED DANS TA GUEULE, TU REAGIS UN PEU ?

Contre toute attente, le rouquin se mit à nouveau à sourire.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui va me faire du mal. Ce sera plus comme une piqûre de moustique, vu que je crois me souvenir que tu n'es puissant qu'avec ton frère.

Debitto allait répliquer quand l'exorciste lui attrapa le pied et le fit tomber au sol. Rapidement, le Noah se releva et amorça un geste vif vers son arme. Mais ce fut avec surprise qu'il vit que le rouquin le regardait juste avec un sourire, sans même essayer de bouger ou de s'enfuir.

-Tu te fous de moi là ? siffla Debitto.

Sur le moment, le Bookman ne réagit pas, se contentant de regarder le Noah. Puis, il sourit une nouvelle fois, avec une sorte de rage non cacher ou plutôt, un sadisme mal venu sur le visage du torturer.

-En fait, tu es assez drôle, pour un gamin.

-Pardon ? PARDON ?

-Ne t'excuse pas enfin, tu es un gamin après tout.

Debitto était abasourdi. Si ce genre de discussion avait eu lieu en dehors des cellules de l'arche, le Noah n'aurait certainement pas hésité à réagir violemment. Mais qu'un homme qui connaissait la cruauté des Noah le cherche ainsi, c'était tout bonnement incompréhensible.

-T'es totalement taré en fait... finit-il par dire, dépité.

Le Bookman fit un simple mouvement d'épaule puis, détourna la tête, s'appuyant contre le mur. Sur le moment, Debitto n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Pas de réponse.

-Hey, je te parle.

Le Bookman ferma l'oeil et poussa un profond soupire, ce qui ennuya d'avantage Debitto.

-HEY LE BORGNE, JE TE CAUSE !

-Tu m'empêches de dormir. Marmonna finalement le rouquin. C'est votre nouvelle méthode de torture, envoyer un gamin bruyant pour me lancer des menaces en l'air et me fatiguer d'avantage ?

-Q... JE SUIS PAS UN GAMIN !

-Tu es un sale gosse, si tu veux, maintenant tu peux me laisser dormir ?

Il y eu un fracas qui poussa le Bookman a rouvrir l'oeil. Son plateau repas venait de tomber au sol suite à un coup violent qu'avait donné le Noah, et la porte en fer s'était refermé dans un bruit sourd, tandis que Debitto partait subitement du cachot.

Lavi ne pu réprimer un sourire et amorça un geste pour se redresser, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Il se résigna à rester assis, en regardant la porte comme s'il attendait que le jeune revienne. Au moins, d'une certaine façon, ce gosse était amusant. C'était idiot, mais il avait l'impression qu'il en sortait beaucoup plus joyeux. Mais au moment où il repensa à cette impression, une douleur froide et rude traversa son corps et il dû étouffer un gémissement.

-Ouais bah c'était qu'une impression.


	2. 2: Provocation et mise en situation

_**Bon bon, voici déjà le deuxième chapitre (qu'est-ce que je fais de ma vie moi...)**_

_**Spécile dédicace pour ce chapitre à mon esclave, qui me suit encore et toujours et me pousse à aller de l'avant (T'es la meilleure!)**_

**Et aussi à Zazafona, première followeuse que je connais pas \o (oui, c'est un compliment..)**

**Ca fait une guilde de 3 fans pour ce couple si improbale \o**

_**Donc: **_

_**Disclamé: Katsura Hoshino et son manga D. gray Man: tous est a elle malheureusement (j'ai pas le droit de revendiquer Debi et Lavi, vraiment?)**_

_**Couple: Lavi x Debitto**_

**Rating: M.**

_**Bref, sans plus bavasé, voici le chapitre 2 \o/ **_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Provocation et mise en situation.**

Il avait beau y mettre toute la bonne volonté du monde, Debitto ne comprenait toujours pas l'utilité de garder des exorcistes en sous sol. Mais la mauvaise volonté arasait d'avantage le Noah depuis quelques temps. Il avait dû faire le travail de son frère, et il s'était rendu compte à quel point il haïssait ces Bookmen. Ou du moins...C'était le cas d'un d'eux.

Ca avait beau faire plusieurs jours qu'il s'était retrouvé en compagnie de ce rouquin -lui rappelant énormément Cross-, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête ce sourire narquois. Pourquoi souriait-il enfin ? Après tout ce qu'on lui faisait subir... Il était malade ou quoi ? Ces questions étaient tellement omniprésentes dans sa tête qu'il ne pouvait presque plus dormir correctement. Et ça aussi, c'était rageant !

-Debitto... ?

Couché sur son lit, un livre qu'il ne lisait même pas lui couvrant les yeux, Debitto avait commencé à marmonné des mots comme « aucun sens » ou « totalement givré ». Quand il retira le dit bouquin de sa tête, il constata qu'il avait oublié de fermer la porte de sa chambre et que Lulubell, sa grande sœur, était à l'encadrement de celle-ci, ses longs cheveux noirs lâché sur son visage.

-'Lu, Lulu... marmonna-t-il en reposant le livre sur son nez.

Il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil.

-Dero n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle, apparemment surprise.

-Bonjour aussi, moi ça va et toi ? marmonna-t-il. Tu ne sais toujours pas commencer une conversation toi...

-Oui, Bonjour. Alors Dero...

-Tryde l'a réquisitionné pour faire je ne sais quoi dans l'arche.

-Et tu n'es pas avec lui ?

-J'suis fatigué.

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel Debitto sentait clairement le regard instigateur de sa sœur sur lui. Il tenta de ne pas y prêter attention, mais c'était tout aussi dûr que ne pas penser à ce rouquin.

-Quoi ? Dit-il en enlevant le livre de sa tête pour la regarder. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Si c'est à propos de Lero, je tiens à dire qu'il m'a délibérément cherché pour que je le brûle et que je ne suis en aucun...

-Je me demandais... le coupa-t-elle avec douceur comme si elle voulait éviter de heurter un enfant de bas âge. Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais arrêté de demander à Tykki si nous pouvions nous débarasser des Bookmen.

Debitto fronça les sourcils. Certes, il l'avait plus demandé mais...

-Et alors ? Dit-il en se relevant. C'est pas comme si c'était dérangeant, si ? J'arrête de me plaindre, vous devriez en être ravis !

-Tu es bizarre, c'est tout ce que j'essaye de te dire...

-Bizarre ?

Debitto se redressa, regardant sa sœur avec un air ébahi. Comme ça c'était bizarre ?

-Faut savoir un peu ! On m'engueule quand je me plains et on s'inquiète de ma santé mentale quand ce n'est pas le cas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Vous avez...

-Tykki m'a dit que tu étais allé nourrir les Bookmen il y a quelques jours. C'est vrai ?

-Et alors ? Répéta Debitto. C'est Tykki qui me l'a demandé, et il a demandé au comte de l'appuyer ! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, que je foute le plateau sur la tête du Comte en lui disant de se démerder ?

Rien que l'idée lui arracha un frisson.

-Je viens de l'imaginer avec des œufs dégoulinants sur son visage... avoua Lulubelle.

-Au moins, ça irait avec son chapeau-bacon. Dit Debitto d'un ton nonchalant.

-Son chapeau bacon ?

-Le dernier cadeau que lui a fait Road, tu savais pas ?

Lulubell ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais officiellement, Debitto ne partageait pas la plaisanterie. Il savait qu'elle essayait simplement d'alléger l'atmosphère avant de continuer.

-Enfin.. Tykki m'a dit que c'était la dernière fois que tu t'étais plaint d...

-ET ALORS ?

Il avait élevé la voix et s'était levé, lançant le livre à l'état de gisant sur le sol.

-Tu ne t'attaches pas à eux pas vrai ?

Et nous voilà donc au cœur du problème. Elle avait tourné autour du pot pour ça ?

-Comment je pourrais m'attacher à eux, j'ai passé même pas cinq minutes avec eux ! Et tu pouvais pas demander ça plus clairement ?

-Alors ton brusque changement d'attitude c'est...

-J'ai vu l'état du Bookman ! Improvisa-t-il d'un ton froid. Il en a plus pour très longtemps, alors j'vois pas pourquoi on s'inquiéterait d'avantage ! S'il meurt, il meurt, tant pis, au moins on en sera libéré !

Cette idée ne le rendait pas vraiment plus joyeux, même s'il n'en pensait pas un mot, mais en tout cas, ça l'aidait à contourner le problème. Il lança un regard froid à Lulubell qui la dissuada de continuer. Ee s'aprêta à sortir de la salle quand quelue chose la retint.

-Attend, c'est toi qui a brûlé Lero ?

-T'as entendu ce que j'ai dit avant de parler des Bookmen ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? lui dit-elle après lui avoir envoyé un regard lourd.

-... Il continue exister.

Elle ne put s'empêcher un sourire, puis, quitta la salle, au plus grand plaisir de l'adolescent retournant enfin à ses préoccupation : L'idiot de Bookman roux.

Il se demandait quand il pourrait enfin débarrasser sa tête du Bookman mal venu.

* * *

Il aurait pu être de ceux qui combattait, ceux qui s'enfuyait. Il aurait pu être de ceux qui n'abandonne jamais et ne se font jamais capturer. Mais il n'était pas de ce genre là. C'était parce qu'il n'était as de ce genre là que sa vue ne faisait que se brouiller. Savait-il encore ce qu'était la douleur?

-Alors, Bookman ! S'écria le Noah du nom de Sheryl. Tu ne veux toujours pas me répondre ? Peut être qu'au final, ça t'amuse de voir souffrir ton petit fils ?

Amusant... On voyait bien que c'était l'ennemi qui parlait. Lavi redressa doucement la tête, le corps fatigué. Ses muscles criaient pour qu'on les délivre de ses peines, mais le plus jeune des Bookman se demandait si son cerveau avait décidé de les ignorer ou s'il était juste impossible. Il avait l'esprit engourdi et comprenait à peine les questions qu'on posait à son grand père.

Il senti une nouvelle douleur parcourir son corps, comme si quelqu'un tentait de lui briser tous les os, de brûler toute sa chair, de faire fondre sa peau. Sa gorge le faisait souffrir, mais il se savait incapable d'arrêter les hurlements. Toute sa morphologie se plaignait douloureusement.

Alors que c'était loin d'être le moment, il pensa à Allen, il pensa à Kanda, il pensa à Lenalee, il pensa surtout à tous les membres de la congrégation. Que s'était-il passait lors de l'attaque des Noah ? Il ne savait pas. Combien de jour, de semaine, de mois s'étaient-ils écoulés depuis le jour où il avait commencé à subir ces tortures ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Pendant les dix premiers jours, son esprit comptait les heures comme en l'attente d'un jour heureux qui ne viendra jamais, jusqu'à ce que tout l'espoir s'enfuit. A chaque fois qu'il se disait avoir abandonné, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Allen, qui même après avoir été privé de bras, de vie, était revenu au combat. C'était surement pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner. Mais à chaque fois, le désespoir était trop grand.

Quand la séance habituelle de torture se termina, on le ramena dans sa cellule sombre qui sentait le moisit. Bien malgré lui, il mémorisa le chemin flou qui séparait sa nouvelle chambre à ce lieu de torture, et une fois arriver, il se glissa au sol, incapable de tenir debout.

Le Bookman se rendait compte que certaines séances duraient plus longtemps que d'autre. Il avait la certitude que c'était pour les perdre d'avantage, pour ne plus avoir de notion du temps. Mais comme ils cherchaient des informations, ils faisaient en sorte de les entretenir, de les nourrir avec de la nourriture qui semblait n'avoir été préparé qu'à contre cœur. D'habitude, c'était Tykki Mikk qui apportait la nourriture. Sauf une fois.

Même s'il n'avait pas eu cette mémoire extra ordinaire, Lavi savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu oublier ce jour là, où un autre Noah lui apporta sa pitance. D'habitude, quand c'était ce Tykki qui venait, il n'avait pas le courage de faire quoique ce soit, il ne pouvait toujours qu'éprouver du dégoût pour ce Noah, pour ce qu'il avait fait à Allen, la façon dont il avait essayé de le tuer. Par ailleurs, celui-ci n'avait jamais tenté la moindre discussion, et tout était très bien comme ça.

Mais le changement inhabituel du Noah lui avait semblé étrange. Surtout envoyé celui qui agissait d'habitude toujours avec son frère, seul. Il s'imaginait qu'ils avaient dû demander au premier venu d'aller nourrir les prisonniers, et que ça n'enchantait guère le jeune Noah de faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Normalement, ça n'aurait peut être rien fait à Lavi, si pour la première fois depuis son séjour ici, on ne lui avait pas _parlé_. Tout simplement. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, c'était à son grand père qu'on parlait. On le torturait pour qu'il parle, lui, pas Lavi. Le rouquin n'était pas censé savoir les secrets que les Noah cherchaient, alors ils s'en servaient juste pour faire du chantage. Il avait beau entendre, personne ne lui avait parlé directement. Alors que ce gamin le fasse... D'une certaine façon, ça avait réveillé quelque chose dans Lavi. Une chose, qu'avec le recul, il avait l'impression de ne plus connaître.

Il ferma les yeux en s'appuyant sur le mur. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais bouger. En plus, il ignorait ce qui était arrivé à son innocence. Un frisson glacé lui parcouru l'échine : Et s'il ne pouvait plus jamais retourner au combat ?

Ses pensés furent interrompu par la porte qui grinça. Instinctivement, il ouvrit l'oeil pour regarder Tykki Mikk poser le plateau devant lui. C'est pourquoi il resta interloqué un moment, le regard surpris, quand il vit à nouveau ce Debitto, le regard furieux, jeter carrément le plateau sur la table.

-Waouh... Je te manque autant que ça ? N'avait pas pu s'empêcher l'exorciste.

Il eut juste assez le temps d'esquiver ce qui ressemblait à un ramequin comportant apparemment une compote de pomme.

-La ferme l'exo ! J't'ai rien demandé c'te fois !

Lavi ne put s'empêcher de sourire et tenta de se relever un peu : sans succès.

-Et puis d'ailleurs j'suis pas là pour toi ! Gronda le Noah dans le désire de se justifier. Tykki a encore trouvé un moyen de se défiler !

-Et évidemment tu t'es porté volontaire pour m'apporter à manger. Comme c'est aimable !

Le Bookman grimaça légèrement à force de parler, mais il voyait bien que le gamin s'énervait de plus en plus. Ce qui le rendait vraiment joyeux. Après tout, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un contact humain.

-Me porter volontaire ? Me _porter volontaire_ ? Jsuis un Noah, pas une femme de chambre ! Tu crois que je suis maso ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterais de le faire hein ?

-Officiellement, tu pourrais être un satyre avec la façon dont tu t'habilles, objecta le Bookman calmement.

-Un... quoi ?

Le désaroi de Debitto ne resta pas longtemps, et il reprit très vite sa furie.

-Tu te fiches de moi le Bookman ?

-Possible.

Il commençait à se sentir fatigué à force de parler aussi longtemps. Il ne voulait pas tomber dans les vapes, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se réveiller suite à la douleur, ou ne pas profiter de ces moments où son corps avait juste le temps de récupérer sans douleur. Peut être que ça se voyait sur son visage, car celui du jeune Noah se déforma de perplexité. Voir un signe d'intelligence sur ce visage était tout aussi surprenant que de voir Komui réussir une invention.

-Tu ferais bien mieux de te la fermer, Bookman. On a encore besoin de toi.

Il amorça ensuite un mouvement vers la porte et il hésita. Lavi profita de ce moment pour essayer de se redresser mais il tomba à nouveau au sol en une grimace.

-Pourquoi vous envoyez pas l'autre Noah avec les yeux là ? Demanda-t-il un peu plus froidement suite à la douleur. Il peut lire dans les esprits non ?

Donner le bâton pour se faire battre, voilà comment ça s'appelait. Ou alors, juste curiosité. Ouais. Même chose.

-Tu te le demandes ?

Lai redressa la tête, perplexe, tandis que le Noah s'était retourné, affichant une surprise parfaite sur le visage. Il semblait vraiment étonné.

-Il y a donc encore des choses que les Bookmen ignorent. C'est bon à savoir.

Lavi ne répondit pas et se cala un peu plus contre le mur. Il ne comprenait pas : Que devrait-il savoir ?

-En plus, Wisely est en mission, avec Tykki justement. Marmonna le jeune garçon. C'd'ailleurs qu'on m'a encore collé tout son travail, pour longtemps.

-Oh, ça veut dire que c'est toi qui va t'occuper de moi ? Demanda Lavi. Quel dommage. Au moins, Tykki était beau garçon.

Il se demandait franchement comment il avait fait pour éviter un coup de pied aussi rapide.

-Il serait temps que tu revois tes standards, papi !

-... Papi ? J'suis à peine plus âgé que toi...

-Rien à foutre.

Le cerveau de Lavi ne réagit pas tout de suite, cependant, à ce qui aurait dû le choquer en premier lieu.

-Attend, je rêve ou tu es vexé ?

-Ferme la, papi. Gronda le Noah.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, rit Lavi. Toi aussi tu pourrais être comme Tykki... Si tu ne te vulgarisais pas autant.

Il laissa son regard parcourir le maquillage du jeune garçon avant de plonger une micro seconde plus tard sur le coté afin d'éviter le coup de poing que voulait lui lancer le gamin.

-J't'ai sonné ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Tu peux pas te la fermer ?

-Alors arrête de poser des questions, répondit Lavi d'un ton calme.

-Je pose des questions parce que tu dis de la merde, crétin !

-Surveille ton langage, soupira le Bookman.

-Vieillard.

-Gamin.

Comment en étaient-ils vraiment arrivé là, ils n'en savaient pas grand chose, mais un combat avait commencé : ils se fusillaient tout deux du regard. Mais Lavi fini par sourire

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, sale viock ?

-Je croyais que tu déposais juste mon repas. Je me demande pourquoi tu restes dans ce cas.

-Va savoir. Répondit le brun d'un ton doucereux.

-Vu que tu es celui qui t'énerve le plus, on peut conclure que c'est juste par masochisme ?

Le regard de Debitto changea, et il se dégagea de lui une aura presque meurtrière qui arracha un frisson à Lavi. Vraiment, son corps était aussi faible que ça ?

Il se senti être soulevé du sol, une poigne dans ses cheveux le forçant à se redresser et à lever la tête. Son œil unique, ouvert par l'épharement, était plongé dans un de ces yeux ambre, froids, et impitoyable. Il ne voyait rien d'autre, à cette distance : il était si proche.

-Ecoute moi bien, Bookman. Chuchota sa voix froide, menaçante, donnant des frissons à Lavi. Ne fais pas trop le malin. Je pourrais demander à Fiidora de te faire encore plus mal. Et crois moi, si tu ne clamse pas après c'qu'il te fait, je ferais en sorte de venir te buter moi-même.

Il y eut un moment de silence où ils ne bougèrent pas, restant dans cette position. Lavi scrutait ce visage, sans éprouver de la peur, mais en admettant une bride d'admiration. Il avait réussi à tenir un propos gamin avec un visage tordu par la maturité. Le gamin en toute sa splendeur, comme le disait Krory, qui cherchait à jouer mais qui, une fois qu'on rentre dans son jeu, se vexe. Pire encore quand on trouvait sous cette absurdité une cruauté sans limite qui animait son regard : il était sérieux.

Mais après un moment de silence, Lavi éclata de rire, ce qui fit resserrer la prise de Debitto sur ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, espèce de malade ?

-Je... Je me souviens de ton style de combat... dit il entre deux éclats de rire provocateur. Tu n'es capable de rien sans ton très cher frangin.

Le coup partit tout seul, le poing de Debitto rencontra la joue du Bookman, poussant celui-ci contre le sol. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de rire.

-La ferme !

Il ne s'arrêta pas.

-La ferme j'ai dit ! LA FERME HUMAIN DEBILE !

Le Bookman se calma, doucement et douloureusement, en lançant un regard mesquin à Debitto. Il l'avait vexé, il en était fier.

-Je suis tout à fait capable de te détruire sans mon frangin ! Siffla le Noah.

-Je demande à voir !

-Et bien tu verras !

-Si je survis, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il, provocateur.

Il sentit un coup douloureux sur son nez et senti le sang coulé au même moment où la grille en fer se ferma brutalment. Il n'eut pas mal très longtemps et réussi à se relever sans trop de mal en passant une main sur son nez.

Le Noah était parti, et l'avait laissé là, après l'avoir frappé. Pourtant, ces coups ne firent pas plus de douleur aux Bookman. Au contraire, ça l'avait remotivé. Il réussi par miracle à se lever pour récupérer son plateau repas.

Lavi ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce genre de coups lui faisait du bien, mais il ne chercha pas de réponse pour l'instant. Son esprit resta embué sur une dernière pensée qu'il ne put se chasser de la tête, ne serait-ce que pour en comprendre la raison.

«J'ai hâte qu'il revienne. »

De son coté, le Noah déambulait furieux dans les sous terrains, espérant ne tomber sur aucun Noah, et encre moins sur Wisely – si celui-ci rentrait de mission sans raison. Son esprit repassait en boucle cette scène digne d'un théâtre spécialisé dans l'absurde, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir des tremblements le long de ses bras.

Oh que oui, il allait s'arranger pour que ce crétin survive. Pour qu'au moins, ce soit lui qui lui donne le coup final.

Malgré tout, quelque chose lui disait que cette histoire risquait de finir mal.


	3. 3: Prise de conscience

**Aah ce chapitre... En fait c'est plus un chapitre transitoire... Parce que c'est le chap 4 qui va être super important mais comme je pouvais pas y passer direct... J'ai fait un bon meublage 8D**

**Enfin, bref.**

**Je remercie toujours ma sweet Lucille qui la lit en avant première T.T **

**Grand merci aussi à Zazafona dont les reviews sont très motivantes. Merci beaucoup pour les compliments :3 **

**Et enfin, merci à Wisely, alias Tomato-pasta (je t'ai reconnu Caro xD) Pour Dero, tu verras, tu verras, je t'ai dit mon point de vu là dessus, et je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de bien exploiter Dero eheh x)**

_**Disclamé: Katsura Hoshino et son manga D. gray Man: tous est a elle malheureusement (Je peux toujours pas revendiquer Debi et Lavi?)**_

_**Couple: Lavi x Debitto. **_

**Rating: M**

**Vive le chapitre 3 \o/ **

**contrairement aux chapitres précédents, celui-ci est posté alors que la suite n'est pas encore fini. J'ai assez bien avancé et je le finis dès que j'ai fini de regarder le test d'Alice Madness Returns (j'ai beau avoir fini le jeu, j'adore voir les test...)  
Vous embrasse tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Prise de conscience.**

Plusieurs jours plus tard, des cris se faisaient à nouveau entendre dans la cave. Les tortures avaient repris inlassablement sous le courroux d'un Sheryl énervé, fou à l'idée que sa jolie Road ne soit plus avec eux, malade à la pensé qu'elle puisse aimer un garçon stupide qui s'avérait être le quatorzième. Ce qu'il se passait dans la cave devenait de plus en plus bruyant, laissant pensé une violence désagréable et destructrice.

Alors pourquoi Debitto n'était pas satisfait ?

-Bon, là ça commence à me gaver ! Maugréa-t-il furieusement une nuit en se redressant. Ils peuvent pas au moins le foutre sous silence ?

-C'est clair, hi, répondit Jasdero, tout aussi agacé en se calant contre son frère. On ne peut même plus dormir tranquille, hiii.

-Surtout que là, c'est juste pour les envies de Monsieur Sheryl ! Continua Debitto.

-Le Bookman va s'user s'il continue comme ça, hi ! Reprit Jasdero.

-Tant mieux, ça nous ferra des vacances ! Gronda son frère en se remettant sous le draps.

D'un commun accord, les jumeaux étouffèrent les sons avec les oreillers et se rendormirent, bras dessus et bras dessous.

-Dis, Debi-hiii... Tu sais pourquoi ils n'ont pas encore détruit leurs innocences, hii ?

Debitto resta silencieux un moment. Pauvre Jasdero, s'il savait... Devait-il lui dire ? Après tout... C'était celui qui, avec Tykki et lui même, avait le plus souffert de l'innocence -et Skin aussi, d'ailleurs si on y réfléchit...

Mais après tout, il avait le droit de savoir.

-Oui. J'en ai discuté avec Tryde tout à l'heure.

Et il lui chuchota l'anecdote en choisissant ses mots pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage, les bras serrés autour du corps frêle de son frère, beaucoup plus courageux qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

* * *

Le jour qui avait suivit son entretient avec le Bookman, Debitto avait à nouveau rechercher son frère dans toute l'arche -avant de se rendre compte que celui-ci était juste aller dans le jardin avec Lullubelle- quand il tomba sur Tryde. Pour la forme, il en profita pour se plaindre des exorcistes et des cris qui s'entendaient également la nuit quand Tryde lui fit une proposition que Tykki n'avait jamais tenté.

-Si Dero va mal, c'est à cause des innocences, et tu te doutes bien qu'elles ne sont pas avec les exorcistes, avait-il dit calmement.

-Et où sont-elles alors ? Avait demandé Debitto d'un ton désabusé. Et pourquoi on les garde ?

-... Tu veux les voir ?

Bien que Tryde avait délibérément éviter une question – ou non, à vrai dire, le visage impassible de Tryde ne pouvait pas vraiment indiquer ce qu'il désirait montrer- Debitto était tenté par l'offre. Peut être pourrait-il en apprendre plus de cette façon !

Il accepta de le suivre et le questionna tout le long du trajet, mais Tryde n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Agacé, Debittto avait même proféré des injures, menaçant d'aller en parler au Comte ou de changer les vêtements de Tryde pour en faire des torchons. Ce n'est que au moment où il le menaça de l'enfermer dans un placard avec Relo que Tryde réagit.

-Pas question !

-Alors répond moi !

-Soit patient !

-Je me demande s'il y a un placard assez grand pour te faire rentrer dedans..

-Tu essayes et je te prive de maquillage.

-Essaye seulement !

Ils se disputèrent un moment lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin face à une petite porte close, noire et ouvragée comme l'était les murs de ce couloir. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment là que Debi avait réalisé qu'ils s'étaient enfoncés vraiment loin dans l'arche, vers des endroits où il n'était jamais allé. Pourtant, à l'intérieur de son cœur, il avait l'impression qu'il connaissait cet endroit.

Surement la mémoire de Noé.

-Et c'est derrière cette porte que vous avez mit les innocences ?

-Précisément. Dit Tryde en ouvrant la porte.

Debitto savait que celui-ci n'avait jamais été réellement blessé par l'innocence, alors il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas voir Tryde faire un geste de recul et parler avec nonchalance de ces armes. Cependant, celui-ci semblait étonné de voir son frère faire un pas en arrière.

-Ah, oui. Se souvient-il enfin. La destruction de la précédente arche...

Le Noah du lien grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe : Il était question de vampire, d'akuma et de dettes, mais il était impossible de comprendre sa tirade dans son intégralité. Finalement il crâcha presque.

-Et pourquoi on les a pas détruit ? Et si c'était le cœur précieux un de ces machins ?

-C'est une très bonne question.

Il y eu un silence.

-Et... ?

Tryde haussa les épaules.

-C'est tout ?

-C'est tout.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Le Comte nous a demandé de ne pas y toucher.

Debitto le regarda interloqué. Comment ça, ne pas toucher à des innocences ?

-C'est notre travail pourtant, non ? Dit-il d'une voix tremblante en essayant de rester calme et posé.

-Je sais.

…. mais la suffisance de Tryde l'aidait tout autant que si Relo s'était mit à piailler dans ses oreilles.

-Et POURQUOI on les détruit pas alors ? Putain Tryde ! T'es le Noah du Jugement ou pas merde ? T'es bien censé _juger_, non ? Alors tu peux pas faire ton job ?

-C'est justement le mieux à faire.

-Merci d'être explicite, ça m'aide... ironisa Debitto.

-Génial, tu me facilite la tâche.

-... TU DECONNES LA ?

Le visage habituellement stoïque de Tryde se tordit d'un sourire lorsqu'il vit Debitto s'énerver. Il répondit alors, calmement.

-En réalité, ce n'est pas qu'une question de Comte On pense qu'elles peuvent nous être utile.

-Et pourquoi ? En quoi ça peut nous arranger nous ? Et s'ils s'échappaient, ils...

Debitto s'interrompit et le visage de Tryde s'étira d'un sourire, représentant la perversion même. C'est à ce moment précis que Debitto sentit un frisson électrique le parcourir, comme si une créature s'était levée dans sa poitrine. Comme si il comprenait enfin. Il _avait_ comprit. Ou plutôt, il l'avait toujours sû.

* * *

-hiii... Ils comptent les renvoyer au combat ?

-Si j'ai bien comprit, oui. Murmura Debitto les yeux dans le vague.

-Mais pourquoi hiii ?

-Parce qu'apparemment, Sheryl fait glisser des informations sur nous aux Bookmen, qu'ils sont obligés de retenir. Sauf qu'évidemment, ces informations sont fausses. On joue un double jeu : on les tortures pour avoir nos infos, et on les met sur une autre piste afin que la Congrégation ne fouille pas trop.

-Mais si ils y retournent, hiiii... Ils diront tous ce qu'on leur a demandé...

-Et s'ils prennent tout pour argent comptant, la congrégation sera mise en erreur. Une façon d'infiltrer le Vatican sans même se faire voir.

Jasdero reposa sa tête sur son oreiller et regarda Debitto, un peu perdu. Debitto comprenait son doute, mais il savait également qu'il n'allait pas tarder à comprendre.

-Un piège en fait, hii ?

-Exactement. Et s'ils reviennent sans leurs innocences, les hauts lieux de la Congré' pourraient les virer avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de répandre toutes les fausses infos.

-C'est un pari risqué, hii...

-Mais très utile pour les ralentir un maximum, approuva Debitto.

Jasdero vint se caler tout contre lui, et Debitto passa sans même y penser les bras autour de son très cher frère. Instinctivement, il prit une mèche de ses cheveux dorés et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts. Un nouveau cri perçant se fit entendre, légèrement étouffé par les étages les séparant, mais Debi dû serrer les dents pour ne pas laisser un frisson de dégout le parcourir.

Ca voulait dire qu'il allait devoir supporter le Bookman et que celui-ci allait survivre jusqu'à ce que toutes les infos se soit répandu. Super...

* * *

Les jours et les semaines passèrent depuis le jour où Debitto avait enfin appris pourquoi ils faisaient autant d'effort pour les garder. Entre temps, il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois le Bookmen sans que cela ne l'enchante. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il fallait le garder en vie, sa colère montait de plus en plus vite et il avait l'impression que l'idiot borgne s'en rendait compte et s'en délectait. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, celui-ci semblait toujours un peu plus énergique, plus étrange, que les fois précédentes. Il avait toujours un sourire joviale au visage et trouvait toujours un moyen de faire sortir Debitto de ses gongs.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de la cinquième visite, cependant, que Debitto, paix à son âme (aussi cruelle soit-elle), ne put absolument plus tenir.

-TU VAS ARRÊTER DE JOUER L'IMBECILE HEUREUX OUI ?

Ce jour là, on avait entendu crié toute la journée et quand on voyait le Bookman, on comprenait pourquoi. Il avait une nouvelle cicatrice sous son œil encore valide et des marques bizarres et in-identifiable sur le cou. Une de ses oreilles était ensanglantée et il semblait incapable de bouger son bras gauche. Quand Debitto avait jeter un coup d'oeil aux doigts à peine visible à travers les gants troués que portait le rouquin, il avait cru que la couleur de la peau été différente, comme si la chaire était morte. De plus, il essayait de plus en plus de se mouvoir, de se redresser et il arrivait à présent à marcher jusqu'à son plateau, le récupérer et se rassoir sur le sol avec celui-ci avec des mouvements boitant, mais au moins, des mouvements.

Lorsqu'il eut crié, Lavi était en train de manger sa viande trop cuite et avait sa fourchette dans sa bouche. Il le regardait d'un air surpris, qui malgré la rude journée qui fut la sienne, affichait une certaine malice. Et ça énerva encore plus Debitto.

-Quoi ? Ca t'a vexé que je dise que ton poulet était trop cuit ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon petit Debi, tu seras une bonne femme au foyer si tu t'entraines.

-JE T'AI DEJA DIT QUE C'EST PAS MOI QUI AIT FAIT LA BOUFFE, MERDE !

-Aaah ta douce voix qui raisonne sur les murs... Très agréable comme bruit de fond.

Il retourna à sa nourriture et ça énerva Debi une nouvelle fois. Mais il tenta de se calmer en s'asseyant sur la table où il posait d'habitude le repas.

-Sérieux, comment tu fais ? On t'a entendu gueuler toute la journée, tu vas pas me faire croire que ce que te fais Fiidora te touche pas plus que ça ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Debi-chou ?

-Arrête avec tes surnoms débiles ! Gronda Debitto entre ses dents, se retenant de lui envoyer quelque chose à la figure même s'il s'agissait seulement de la table. Et répond plutôt !

-Répondre, vraiment...

Le regard du Bookman se perdit dans le vague pendant que Debitto l'observait. Et il attendit. Il attendit encore. Et...

-Pardon, tu disais ? Dit le Bookman avec un grand sourire qui ne pouvait tromper personne.

.t'assassiner. Gronda Debitto en amorçant un geste pour se lever. Je vais te...

-Je ne répondrais à ta question que si tu réponds à la mienne, le coupa le jeune rouquin.

-La tienne... ? Dit Debitto en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre.

-Oui... Pourquoi restes-tu de plus en plus longtemps avec moi ici ?

Il y eut un long moment de silence où les deux se regardèrent, Lavi scrutant le visage de Debitto avec curiosité et celui-ci avec épharement. Bien sur, la question se posait -à vrai dire, Debitto lui même se la posait à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'horloge de l'arche quand il sortait des cachots- mais pour sa fierté au moins...

-DE QUOI JE ME MELE ? Cria Debitto en abattant son pied vengeur sur la tête du rouquin mal avisé.

-Toujours aussi doux... grimaça le Bookman en se frottant la tête, laissant la fourchette qu'il a eu le réflexe de lâcher par terre. Et pas de réponse, pas de réponse.

-Je te hais, t'es au courant de ça ?

-Ahah, bien sur.

Si Debitto s'était écouté, il se serait jeter sur lui pour lui crever l'oeil qui lui restait. Mais il fallait qu'il reste calme, il fallait qu'il ignore le ton ironique de cet imbécile roux. Il le _fallait_.

-Très bien, si tu réponds pas à cette question, tu répondras peut être à celle là...

-Encore ? Vraiment, Debi-chan, tu ne peux pas tenir une simple conversation ?

-La ferme! Je veux te demander, pourquoi est-ce que tu me donnes des surnoms féminins ?

Lavi ne leva même pas la tête, il ne répondit même pas. Il avait reprit sa fourchette et essayait de couper un morceau de viande comme il le pouvait avec son unique bras.

-P'tain, si ton grand père et comme toi ça m'étonne pas que les tortures durent depuis aussi longtemps...

Lavi ne répondit pas, toujours concentrer sur sa viande. Debitto sentait déjà la colère montrée. Alors qu'il cherchait de trouver un moyen dans la pièce pour pouvoir l'exprimer, il comprit.

-C'est parce que je t'ai dit de te la fermer ?

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres du Bookman lui prouva qu'il avait raison.

-Répond, débile. Gronda Debitto.

-C'est marrant, tu veux toujours que je me la ferme, mais quand je ne te réponds pas, tu deviens très vite fou, fit remarquer Lavi.

Le jeune Noah fut trop choquer par l'exactitude de ses paroles pour songer à se mettre en colère. Il bafouilla quelque chose qui fit éclater de rire l'exorciste, après quoi celui-ci se mit à tousser.

-Et pour répondre à ta question, dit-il une fois qu'il se fut repris, c'est juste parce que ça m'amuse.

-En gros t'es qu'un chieur...

-T'as comprit l'idée ! Mais parle mieux !

-Crève connard.

-Toujours aimable...

-Tu préfères n'est-ce pas ? Ricanna le Noah en passant une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux.

-Je préfèrerais plutôt « Grand maître exorciste vénéré » a vrai dire, mais...

-Mais Fiidora a vraiment touché le cerveau en te torturant, compléta le brun avec un regard surpris. Ca fait peur là.

Lavi sourit étrangement, d'une façon que Debitto ne connaissait pas. Et justement, à ce propos, il n'aimait pas ça.

-En tout cas, c'est gentil de me tenir compagnie !

-Te tenir comp... Rah mais nan ! Mais nan mais nan !

-Pourtant t'es toujours là.

-Pas faux...

Puis, avec un sourire sadique, Debitto tira la langue et quitta la cellule.

Lavi ne fit pas un geste pour le retenir, tout d'abord parce que c'est lui qui l'avait amené à partir, ensuite parce qu'il aurait eu du mal à faire quoique ce soit. Etre aussi faible l'agaçait vraiment. Mais à vrai dire, à chaque fois que Debitto venait, il était heureux. Même s'il échoppait d'une bosse en plus. L'idée de parler à quelqu'un, seulement ? Ou... Tout simplement parce que c'était lui ?

Peut être auraient-ils continué longtemps ce jeu du chat et de la souris, s'il n'y avait pas eu cet événement, quelques jours plus tard.


	4. 4: Chamboulement

**Ce chapitre est pas drôle. Vraiment pas drôle.**

**J'ai un peu trop divagué donc j'ai pas pu mettre la scène que je voulais ABSOLUMENT mettre dedans. Elle sera pour le chapitre 5. je pense que c'est mieux si le chapitre se fini comme ça de toute façon.**

**Ce chapitre est vraiment pas drôle. A ne pas lire en étant déprimer.**

**Mais en même temps, c'est un chapitre essentiel. Je dirais même que c'est le chapitre pilier de la fanfic. Mais il est vraiment pas drôle.**

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas :3**

**Merci à mes très chères lectrices qui me laissent d'aussi gentilles reviews! Ca me bouste pour continuer de l'écrire!  
Lucille: Je crois qu'il va falloir faire quelque chose pour que ton prof de math devienne Darren, ça va plus le faire cette histoire! **

**Zazafona: Merci beaucoup pour cette gentille review :3 J'essaye de pulier avec un certain écart en fait, mais je finis toujours par écrire trop vite XD J'espère que la suite répondra à ton petit stress x)**

**Wisely: Je vois pas DU TOUT pourquoi tu dis que je n'aime pas Relo! C'est pas comme si c'était un chieur et... Et c'est un parapluie! **

**Disclamé: Encore et toujours, Katsura Hoshino (j'essaye toujours mais... Debi et Lavi.. nan ? Je peux toujours pas ?)**

**Couple: Lavi x Debi (ça se précise 8D)**

**Rating: M**

**Here we go !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 Chamboulement.**

Plus les jours passaient, plus ils se ressemblaient dans une monotonie insupportable. La moitié des Noah avait des missions à travers le monde, et on ne voyait presque plus Might ou Mercym. Road, quant-à elle, se faisait remarquer par son absence qui durait depuis longtemps à présent.

Tykki et Wisely étaient partis à la recherche du quatorzième, et Sheryl et Fiidora s'occupaient toujours des Bookmen. Quelques fois, les cris de la cave se faisaient plus fort, et les jumeaux avaient remarqué que c'était surtout le cas quand Sheryl avait à s'absenter pour effectuer ses tâches ministérielles.

-hhhiii, j'ai l'impression que ça l'amuse beaucoup, Fiidora, hihi ! Avait dit Jasdero après que son frère lui en ait parlé. Vu qu'on doit se faire assez discret, hi, en attendant que le quatorzième reviennent !

-C'est sur que si on peut même plus embêter quelques humains... répondit Debi en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais c'est chiant n'empêche. L'arche est quasiment vide, on a rien à faire.

-En plus, hi, Tryde et Lulu ne sont pas très drôle à taquiner, hi.

-C'est clair ! Surtout que... WOUAH !

Debitto sursauta en sentant quelque chose caresser sa jambe. Jasdero parti d'un rire claironnant en voyant ce qui avait fait peur à Debitto Juste le chat noir de la famille, la couleur de Noé.

-Lulu ! Tu m'as fait peur, eh !

Le chat se mit à ronronner en continuant de se caresser aux jambes de Debitto. Celui-ci se résigna et la prit sur ses genoux, lui caressant la tête.

-Bref, je disais, surtout qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. On a ni mission, ni travail, ni extermination...

-Et si vous pensiez à payer vos dettes, Relo ? Dit une voix insupportablement rapide.

Le parapluie rose à tête de citrouille du Comte les regarda. Il avait un air sévère, mais... Il en fallait plus pour avoir les Jasdebi.

-On va pas payer les dettes de ce minable, hihi ! Dit Jasdero en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est SES dettes à ce payot !

-Il a disparu, relo ! Vous devriez réparer vos erreurs, Relo ! Vous faire avoir comme ç...

Deux balles encadrèrent le parapluie qui se mit à se plaindre avec rapidité ah relo ! mais maître Jasdebi, relo, enfin! Relo !). Les jumeaux avaient, d'un même geste, sortis leur pistolets et tirer sur l'insupportable parapluie. A force d'être sur la même longueur d'onde, on ne s'étonnait toujours pas qu'ils étaient les Noah du lien.

-On t'a causé, l'ombrelle ? Gronda Debitto.

-On en a rien à foutre de ce que tu dis, hi !

-Et puis, Walker va nous rejoindre, non ? Ajouta Debitto.

Lulubelle arrêta de ronronner et regarda fixement son frère. Elle se mit à miauler après un moment de silence.

-Quoi ?

-Vous voulez donner vos dettes à Walker, Relo ?

-C'était son maître, après tout, hi ! Dit Jasdero avec sagesse. C'est à lui de...

Il s'interrompit quand son frère poussa un petit cri. Etant toujours sur les genoux de Debitto, Lulubelle changea d'apparence et récupéra celle qu'elle avait d'origine et, ayant perdu tout son poids de chat, elle écrasait totalement son frère.

-L-LULU ! Je t'ai dit de prévenir quand tu changes d'apparence ! Tu m'étouffes !

-Vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer le quatorzième. Dit-elle d'une voix calme,sans bouger.

-On a eu l'occasion de rencontrer Walker, merci-hii ! Gronda Jasdero d'un ton bourru.

-Vous ne devriez pas le sous estimer. Je n'en ai moi même aucun souvenir, mais s'il est venu jusqu'à tuer Wisely alors...

-Lulu, c'est pas que ce que tu dis ne m'intéresse pas... MAIS DEGAGE DE MES GENOUX !

S'ensuivit une sorte de dispute qui dégénéra en bataille de coussin, afin de finalement se dire qu'ils n'avaient qu'à embêter d'avantage Relo.

Pendant un moment, ils oublièrent totalement le quatorzième.

* * *

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, cependant, que le calme fut renverser par l'arriver en trombe de Tykki dans l'arche. C'était un jeudi, un jour pluvieux.

-Je dois parler au Comte au plus vite ! Dit-il en tentant de garder un calme qui n'était pas le sien.

Il était arrivé en plein repas, alors que Lulubelle, Tryde et les Jasdebi étaient en train de se nourrir sans attendre les bourreaux -ils en avaient l'habitude. La surprise avait paralysé tout le monde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama finalement Tryde, surpris. Et où est Wisely?

-Il est resté la-bas, dit Tykki d'un ton rapide. Il faut absolument que je vois le Comte ! Où est-il ?

-Il n'avait pas faim... hésita Lulubelle. Je crois qu'il est monté dans sa piè-... Tykki, attend !

Elle se leva pour essayer de rattraper le Noah du plaisir. Se lançant un regard interrogateur, les deux jumeaux suivirent leur sœur.

-Tykki, pas si vite ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ehhh ? gronda Debitto en se lançant à sa poursuite.

-C'est à propos du quatorzième, répondit celui-ci d'un ton pressé. Il faut...

-HEY calme ! S'exclama finalement Lulubelle. C'est pas en allant aussi vite que tu vas changer quoique ce soit, alors calme toi!

-Hii, et en plus, ça nous concerne tous ! Approuva Jasdero.

Tykki s'arrêta un moment pour les observer, puis il gronda, pressé.

-D'accord, on se retrouve tous dans le salon quand j'aurais ramené le Comte ! Vous deux !

Il pointa du doigt les jumeaux d'un air sévère qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Allez chercher Sheryl et Fiidora ! Et si vous arrivez pas à les tirer de la cave, dites leur qu'on a retrouvé Road, si jamais !

Puis il s'éclipsa aussi vite que possible. C'est à ce moment là que choisit Tryde pour se montrer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Quelque chose de grave, s'il nous demande de dire à Sheryl que Road est revenue pour qu'on soit tous là... dit Lulubelle en un soupire.

-Il pourrait au moins être poli, gronda Debitto.

-Voyez qui dit ça, hi ! Dit Jasdero dans un petit rire.

* * *

Tandis que la Noah de la couleur se changea en chat pour courir à la poursuite de Tykki et que celui du jugement se dirigeait vers le salon, les jumeaux du lien se mirent à courir vers le lieu des tortures situé dans les sous-sol de l'arche. Parfois, pour aller plus vite, les jumeaux imaginairent des portes donnant sur des raccourcis pour leurs facilité la route. Ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes dans la pièce indiquée que Jasdero ouvrit sans ménagement.

-Hii, Sheryl, il faut que tu viennes vite, hiii !

Le Noah du désir se retourna pour faire face à ses deux frères. Il semblait réellement vexé d'avoir été interrompu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Fiidora doit venir aussi, hi ! Dit Jasdero rapidement. Tykki veut nous voir, hi !

-J'ai à faire, tu ne le vois pas ? Soupira-t-il en montrant d'un geste de main nonchalant le Bookman assit non loin de lui.

-C'est très important, hi ! C'est surement au sujet de Roa...

-Fiidora, on y va tout de suite ! Coupa Sheryl d'un ton musical alors qu'un sourire se lisait sur ses lèvres. Ramène les prisonniers dans leurs cellules et tu nous rejoins ! Tu peux l'aider Deb... Debitto, ça va ?

Le dixième ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il se passait derrière Sheryl. Il y avait une grande marre sombre qui continuait de se répandre sur le sol comme un poison ne pouvant arrêter sa course. A son origine, un corps agité de tremblement, dont le bruit révélait une respiration rapide. Les cheveux roux se mêlait au sang alors que la langue recouverte d'yeux de Fiidora se retirait de l'oreille ensanglantée, prouvant la trace de son passage à travers les divers hématomes

visibles sur les parties du corps découvert. Au moment où elle se retira entièrement du corps du rouquin, un hurlement rauque, beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer en l'entendant du dehors, raisonna contre les murs.

Fiidora s'infiltrait dans le corps du Bookman pour détruire ses cellules de l'intérieur.

Et Debitto n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de ce spectacle qui lui provoquait un haut-le-cœur.

-Oh ça ? Remarqua Sheryl en voyant où pointait les yeux de son frère, là où Fiidora malmenait encore le Bookman sans raison pour patienter sans prendre compte des cris. Tu as vu, c'est un beau spectacle, n'est-ce pas ?

Le grand sourire de Sheryl le rendait malade. Il effectua un simple mouvement de tête pour l'approuver alors que le cœur n'y était absolument pas. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'amener un corps aussi mutiler ailleurs. Il ne le _pouvait_ pas.

Sur l'instant, cependant, il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul.

-hiiii ! Gronda Jasdero. Tykki veut qu'on se rejoigne au plus vite, hii ! On a pas le temps !

-C'est bien vrai, où avais-je la tête ? S'exclama Sheryl avec un rire. Ma petite Road ne va pas nous attendre. Laisse les Fiidora ! De toute façon, il va falloir attendre un moment avant que l'autre retrouve ses sens !

Un tic impulsif démangea le bras de Debitto tandis qu'il sentait sa gorge totalement se bloquer et qu'il sentait quelque chose se tordre dans sa poitrine. Il fut arrêter dans son élan par la main de Jasdero se posant sur la sienne. Ce fut la seule raison pour laquelle Debitto détourna le regard de ce spectacle macabre. La douceur de Jasdero n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait habituellement, mais il la reconnaissait, d'autant plus à travers ce regard que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Son jumeau cherchait à le rassurer. Il avait dû comprendre. Debitto le savait, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait voir son visage déformé dans les iris de son frère.

-Allons-y... dit-il en ouvrant pour la première fois la bouche depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

Son frère lui tira le bras pour le faire sortir de la salle, suivit par les Noah du Désir et de la Voracité.

* * *

-hii... Au final, Tykki nous a pas réuni pour grand chose.

-Ouais... Sheryl était furieux, eh..

-Bien fait pour lui, il avait qu'à sortir d'avantage, hi !

-Totalement !

Les deux frères avaient regagné leur chambre, un peu plus tard dans la journée. Tykki avait été agacé de devoir dire devant toute la famille que leur mission tournait de plus en plus à l'échec.

«Le Gamin a été retrouvé par Yuu Kanda, qu'on pensait avoir neutralisé leur avait-il dit, agacé. Walker quant-à lui, continue de fuir de plus en plus rapidement et il est poursuivit par deux des hommes de la Congrégation. D'après ce que m'a dit Wisely, l'un est déterminé à tuer Walker, tandis que l'autre semble ne pas se décider. Le quatorzième doit prendre son temps pour se réveiller, mais l'arrivée imprévue de l'exorciste et de ces membres de la Congrégation nous agace. »

Ils avaient tous débattu pendant des heures à ce sujet, pour essayer de savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent contre ceux qui voulaient la mort du quatorzième. Sheryl avait tout d'abord était furieux d'avoir été appelé et qu'on lui ait brisé ses espoirs sur Road, mais il s'est très vite rattraper dans la bonne humeur en donnant des conseils de beauté à un Tykki qui n'en avait rien à faire.

-En tout cas, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'on peut y faire de plus, dit Debitto en haussant les épaules et se couchant sur le lit. Wisely a été envoyé là bas parce qu'il peut réveiller les souvenirs du quatorzième. S'il y arrive, ce n'est pas la présence de l'exorciste qui changera grand chose.

-hi, j'en doute, hi ! Walker aime tellement ses amis.. C'est ça qui avait empêché le quatorzième de ressortir il y a trois mois, hi !

-Tsk... On se croirait dans un manga... L'amour est plus fort que tout ». Tu parles.

Jasdero eut un pâle sourire. En réalité, il hésitait. Il hésitait à parler à Debitto de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, à commencer une conversation totalement différente, et surement embêtante.

Mais la discussion y arriva sans qu'il n'ait eu à la provoquer. Un hurlement se fit à nouveau entendre de la cave, le premier depuis que son frère et lui étaient allé chercher les deux autres Noah. Au même moment, Debitto se recroquevilla sur lui même, tournant le dos à son frère. Même Jasdero trouva étonnant que cette attitude ne le surprenne pas.

-Debi-hii... Il faut qu'on parle, hi.

Debitto ne répondit pas sur le moment. Il cacha son visage dans le coussin et sentait son corps trembler à certain endroit. Que lui arrivait-il... ?

Il sentit la main de Jasdero sur son épaule et fut plus ou moins rassuré. Mais il n'arrivait pas à regarder son frère dans les yeux.

-Debi, hi. Tout à l'heure, tu allais mal, n'est-ce pas, hi ?

Debitto frémit et un autre cri se fit entendre de la cave. Il se recroquevilla d'avantage sans en comprendre la raison. Pourquoi il allait si mal enfin.. ? Maintenant, ce n'était pas le son qui l'ennuyait. Il voyait dans sa tête comment ça se passait. Il en voyant les images. Il voyait le Bookman se tordre au sol... Mais...

-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, dit-il finalement d'une voix tremblante. Pourtant je devrais y être habitué... D'habitude, j'y prend même du plaisir... Et là... Là j'étais... J'étais paralysé...

Il se tut en fermant les yeux. Une peur s'était emparé de son corps. Et si Jasdero trouvait ça idiot ? Et si... et si...

-En même temps, on ne peut pas dire que Fiidora fait dans la gentillesse, hi. Dit Jasdero calmement. Mais ce n'est pas que ça, hi, pas vrai ?

Debitto se recroquevilla d'avantage, et il aurait pu se demander s'il allait pouvoir un jour se déplier si il n'avait pas autre chose en tête.

En réalité, il se sentait malade. L'odeur du sang lui revenait dans les narines, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter d'imaginer la langue de Fiidora s'introduire dans le corps de Lavi pour le blesser d'avantage. Alors que, pendant des semaines, le visage anormalement joyeux du Bookman hantait ses pensés, maintenant ce n'était que ce corps secoué de tremblement qui s'affichait dans sa tête.

Et si ça avait été un autre, aurait-il eu cette réaction... ?

-Tu nourris ce Bookman, hi, à chaque fois qu'ils finissent leurs séances. Est-ce que tu...

-Je ne me suis pas attacher à lui ! Repliqua Debitto d'une voix aigu. Si c'est pour me dire ça, tu...

-Debitto, hi ! Le coupa Jasdero en le retournant sur le dos afin de planter son regard dans le sien. Je suis de ton coté, hi, imbéci-hiile !

Un peu forcé par son frère, Debitto le regarda attentivement, un peu anxieux, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de mensonge dans les yeux de son jumeau. Ce qui le rendait encore plus coupable.

-Je... Désolé, c'est juste que Lulubelle m'a fait la même remarque et...

-Et c'est vrai, hi?

-Non ! s'exclama le brun en se redressant en faisant glisser Jasdero sur ses genoux. Certainement pas ! Je...

Mais une des phrases de Lavi lui revint en mémoire, une phrase qui revint à la surface sans qu'il ne s'y attende au moment où il le voulait le moins.

« Pourquoi restes-tu de plus en plus longtemps ici ? »

-Tu passes de plus en plus de temps en dessous, hi... dit Jasdero calmement. Debi... Ne me mens pas hi...

Debitto baissa le regard. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'en remettre. Plus encore maintenant, il se demandait comment ce crétin pouvait sourire. Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions quant-à la façon dont il avait réagit dans cette cave lugubre.

-Je te connais, hi, reprit Jasdero en lui caressant les cheveux. Tout à l'heure, hii, cette expression sur ton visage... C'était la même que quand nous étions enfants, hi... tu étais horrifié, Debi, hii...

-Je ne te mens pas... murmura Debitto, sans savoir où il en était. Je... Je suis juste... un peu perdu...

Il posa sa tête sur le torse de son frère, légèrement tremblant et en profita pour passer ses bras autour du corps de Jasdero à la recherche de l'affection que seul son jumeau pouvait lui donner. Jasdero n'ajouta rien et s'occupa de lui jusqu'à lui faire retrouver le sourire.

Mais le blond avait comprit une chose en tout cas, que Debitto n'avait pas encore vu. C'est que si le brun ne lui mentait pas, alors c'est qu'il se mentait à lui même. Et qu'il y avait de forte chance que tout devienne assez différent.

* * *

Ce soir là, dans sa cellule, Lavi aurait pu faire les cents pas s'il avait réussi à se tenir debout. Au lieu de cela, il pliait et dépliait les doigts de sa main dont il retrouvait lentement la mobilité comme si ce simple mouvement lié à la douleur qui le picorait l'aiderait à réfléchir.

Plus tôt dans la journée, il s'était passé quelque chose totalement hors du commun, qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir depuis qu'il était ici. La séance de torture avait non seulement été interrompu mais qui plus est, ils n'ont pas prit la peine de le séparer de son grand père. Bien sur, dès que les Noah furent partis en ayant totalement sous estimé les capacités sensorielles des Bookmen, le vieux Panda avait murmuré à Lavi de se souvenir absolument de cette scène, comme il devait se souvenir de tout ce qu'il voyait dans sa cellule. Il en avait profité pour faire les réclamations qu'il n'avait jamais pu formuler clairement devant les Noah, mais il avait également réussi à glisser une excuse sincère en voyant l'état du plus jeune.

Plus Lavi se souvenait de ce qu'il s'y était produit, plus il était anxieux et plein d'incompréhension, et pas uniquement sur un plan historique. Ce n'était pas comme si ce qui s'était passé était très clair. Non, il y avait plusieurs choses qui l'avaient brouillé.

-Bon, résumons tout ça... murmura-t-il avant de commencer le développement dans sa tête.

La porte s'était ouverte à la volé sur deux personnes, d'accord. Mais sur le moment, à cause de la douleur, Lavi n'avait pas pu ne serait-ce que comprendre la forme de ces silhouettes flous.

Puis, la voix du Noah Jasdero avait parlé d'une réunion. Il l'avait reconnu à cause du tic de langage, assez marquant.

S'ils étaient deux, ça voulait dire que Debitto était là également.

Le cœur de Lavi se serra légèrement. Puis, il reprit son raisonnement.

Jasdero avait parlé de la Noah du rêve, Road, et ça avait permis à Sheryl d'admettre qu'il valait mieux qu'ils y aillent. Puis, il a demandé à Debitto d'aider le dénommé Fiidora à le rapporter dans sa cellule.

Une pulsion le fit serrer sa main si fort qu'il dû en étouffer un gémissement de douleur. Le fait d'essayer de revivre ce moment lui rappelait la douleur fulgurante qui avait parcouru son corps. Ou du moins, il mettait ce geste impulsif sous la responsabilité de cet acte. Parce que lui, il n'arrivait pas à mentir à lui même.

« Debitto, ça va ? »

Pourquoi il irait mal ?

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier la réaction qu'il avait eu en entendant cette phrase. Il avait tenté de se redresser et forçait sur son œil pour voir plus clairement le visage de Debitto, pour comprendre pourquoi il n'irait pas bien. Fiidora avait dû se rendre compte de ce mouvement brusque, ça devait être pour ça qu'il a joué un peu plus. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Debitto irait mal ?

Il serra les dents, en tentant de comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé enfin ? Et ce spectacle dont avait parlé Sheryl... C'était quoi exactement ? Le fait qu'il soit torturer ?

-Impossible, on parle de Debi là ! Gronda-t-il pour lui même. Ca pourrait pas le perturber...

Le dire avait détruit quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Parfait. Il venait de se débarrasser de cet espoir débile. Mais pourquoi cet espoir lui avait parcouru l'esprit ?

De plus, il y avait autre chose qui lui titillait l'esprit. Le ton pressant de Jasdero... Non, ça ça s'expliquait. Il devait lui aussi avoir hâte de connaître les informations de Tykki. Mais en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce n'était que ça.

Debitto avait parlé qu'une seule fois lors de leurs présences. Pourtant, Debitto n'était pas connu pour être calme. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il était la première personne à avoir parlé à Lavi il était une grande gueule. De plus, il y avait quelque chose dans cette voix... Le fait qu'il ait parlé doucement, d'une voix légèrement enrouée rendait le tout encore plus incompréhensible.

Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé au terrible, bruyant, grande gueule, idiot Noah dont il aimait tant la compagnie ?

Ca le titillait. Il n'aimait pas ça. Mais alors, pas ça du tout. Depuis qu'il était revenu dans cette cellule, il se passait ce moment en boucle dans sa tête pour chercher à comprendre qu'est-ce qui s'était réellement passé. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir été un peu plus discret quand il espérait voir le visage de Debitto. Comment il pouvait faire maintenant pour savoir ? Si Debitto venait ce soir, il ne dirait rien. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler gentiment à l'exorciste, alors se confier à lui...

Il fut soudain ramener à la réalité par le brusque grincement de grille. Il releva brutalement sa tête, réveillant une douleur dans sa nuque mais il s'en fichait. Dès qu'il entendit ce bruit, il tenta courageusement.

-Ah, tu m'as presque fait attendre Deb...

Il s'interrompit immédiatement. C'était bien Debitto qui tenait le plateau, mais il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il cachait son visage et ses gestes étaient pressés et avant que Lavi ait pu dire quoique ce soit de plus, le Noah jeta le plateau sur la table et ressorti avec une rapidité proche de l'indécence.

Quand la porte claqua, Lavi resta tout simplement éberlué, incapable d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Avec le recul, il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de crier, de l'appeler, d'y laisser toutes ses forces. Il n'avait même pas vu son visage. Il aurait voulu le voir. Au moins savoir ce qu'il avait. Au moins qu'il le _regarde_. Un sentiment que Lavi n'aurait jamais cru voir naître pour un Noah se répandit dans tout son corps, endormant les blessures pour centrer son esprit sur un tremblement désagréable L'inquiétude.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?


	5. 5: Cage

**Pour ce chapitre, j'avais aucune inspiration pour le début T.T C'était horrible ! Puis, je me suis souvenus de plusieurs chansons qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire (elles sont notés dans la Fanfic \o) et, le moment où j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration, c'est en lisant le One Shot de School of Muse, intitulé « Cage ». Bien que l'histoire n'a rien à voir avec la mienne, je trouvais juste que certaines métaphores par rapport à la cage sonnaient bien, et bizarrement, c'est cette idée de cage qui m'accompagne dans ce chapitre.**

**Une partie du chapitre (vous verrez laquelle) m'a donné un certain plaisir à écrire bien que ne faisant pas bien avancer l'histoire (quoique...)**

**Et je dois ce délire à deux choses : une relecture de vieille fanfic SasuNau + une chanson totalement dépravé. Mais je pense que le passage vaut le coup. D'une certaine façon.**

_Spéciale dédicasse à **mon esclave** à moi :3 qui continue de me soutenir et de m'apprécier (je me demande comment elle fait...)_

_Ensuite à **Zazafona** qui continue de suivre la fanfic avec autant d'entrain! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout évolu au fur et à mesure... (ou pas... *tourne en Dark Allen* Muwahah..)_

_Enfin, **Wisely**: Qui va se bouger de lire la suite si elle veut lire le cahier sur AS. Nahméoh!_

_Bref, sinon:_

_**Disclamé**: Encore et toujours, Katsura Hoshino! (je demande plus, j'ai compris...)_

_**Couple**: Lavi x Debitto_

_**Rating**: M_

_**Résumé précédent:** Bien qu'ils se haissent, ils se voient, ils s'apprécient sans l'admettre. Jusqu'au jour où tout bascule. Ou Debitto se rend compte qu'il ne peut plus regarder Lavi en face après avoir vu son frère le torturer._

_Mais n'y a-t-il pas plus grande torture que d'être ignoré par celui qu'on aime?_

******Mettre les chansons comme ça n'est pas une idée qui m'est exclusive. J'y ai un peu penser en relisant Incendie de Tachika Lullaby *porte un panneau : PUB***

**Mais bon, ce sera que dans un seul chapitre ça ! (ou pas...) Et puis, ça vous laisse deviner quelques uns de mes gouts musicaux... huhu ~**

_**Je pense qu'on va me hair à la fin de ce chapitre mais... je prends le risque? **_

_** Here we go!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Cage.**

* * *

_Cette folle dissonance trouble mes sens. J'ai envie de te briser. [..] Ce péché que je commets sans cesse... Chut ! Juste les ténèbres le connaissent ! Et moi je suis à nouveau là, à la lumière de la lune, à te murmurer que je t'aime jusqu'à mon prochain crime. _- **BAD TRAP, Diabolic Garden**

* * *

-Merde. Merde, merde, merde, merde !

Incapable de le regarder dans les yeux ! Tout simplement incapable ! Et c'était lui, le descendant des Noah, un des garçons les plus effrayants et turbulent du siècle ?

Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit enfin ?

Après avoir couru dans l'arche pendant une dizaine de minutes sans s'arrêter, Debitto s'écroula près d'un mur, dans un bâtiment éloigné de leur lieu de vie. Il voyait de la fenêtre décorée de barreaux un paysage blanc, immaculé.

Mit en cage.

En une cage de sensations plus que désagréable qui était née dans sa gorge au moment où la voix de Lavi avait raisonné à ses oreilles. Maintenant qu'il avait vu ce qu'il se passait en dessous, il n'arrivait pas à associer cette voix enrouée à autre chose que des cris désagréables, détestables, détruisant toute chose de l'intérieur. Comme c'était son cas. Cette voix aurait pu être atrocement belle. Il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, il se préoccupait plus de Walker et du vampire à l'époque, et il avait bien malgré lui retenue la voix aïgue de la femme qui l'accablait de reproche. Mais là, tout de suite, il avait tellement envie de se souvenir. Qu'il se détestait de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir.

Le Noah du lien explosa son poing sur le mur le plus proche, tâchant celui-ci de rouge. Il regardait ce sang, cette couleur si belle, si douce qui coulait sur le mur.

Il n'y trouvait plus aucune beauté depuis qu'il l'avait vu tapisser ce sol.

-MERDE ! MERDE, MERDE !

Il jura encore longtemps, s'isolant, s'éloignant le plus possible de la batisse. Il avait peur d'y retourner. Il avait peur d'arriver sur place et d'entendre à nouveau les cris. Il avait peur de voir le regard de Jasdero voulant lui faire avouer l'inavouable. C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu Noah qu'il était tétanisé et tremblant de peur. Son cœur battait si fort, lui faisait si mal. Il était effrayé, par ce qu'il se passait, mais surtout par lui même.

D'où lui venait cette inquiétude ? Lui qui avait torturé, tué sans remords, qui avait détruit toute sa vie ? Enfant déjà, il n'apportait pas d'importance à la vie humaine, à ces humains dont il ne voyait nullement l'humanité. Seul Jasdero trouvait grâce à ses yeux et était son rayon de soleil. Depuis que la rancoeur de Noé s'était imposé dans son être, sa haine n'avait pas diminué, mais il ne la sentait peut être pas forte justement à cause de ça.

Alors aujourd'hui, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour comprendre pourquoi la vie d'un simple humain, les blessures qu'il pouvait avoir... Pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à regarder en face toutes ces choses.

Le rire du rouquin fini par le hanter tandis qu'il laissa le désespoir le gagner, seul, perdu au milieu de ses songes, au milieu d'une cage.

* * *

_You're the color, you're the mouvment and the spin... never ? Could it stay with me the whole day long ? Fall with consequence, lose with eloquence and smile. I'm not in this movie, I'm not in this song... Never ? Leave me paralized, love. Leave me hypnotized, love._ -** Consequence, The Notwist**

* * *

-Debitto~hiii ! T'en a mit du temps !

-Oui, oui, désolé...

Une heure plus tard, Debitto était revenue au centre de l'arche pour au moins se reposer. La soirée approchait, même dans l'arche, quand il s'écroula sur le canapé.

Jasdero l'avait attendu, normal, avec le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble... Ou bien, peut être que suite aux événements qui s'étaient passé les heures précédentes, Jasdero s'inquiétait trop pour laisser son frère tout seul.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien de surprenant à cette hypothèse.

-J'étais allé faire un tour dans l'arche. Se justifia le brun en passant une main engourdie sur sa nuque.

-Après être allé nourrir l'exorciste, hii ?

-... Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends que je dise, mais...

-Tu sais très bien, hi, ce que j'attends que tu dises.

Jasdero le regarda de façon pénétrante, qui amena les joues de Debitto à se teindre en rouge. Il avait horreur de ce regard qui lui donnait l'impression qu'on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Arrête de faire ton Wisely, frangin, tu fais flipper.

Jasdero esquissa un sourire et tenta de reprendre un visage sérieux. Chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Suite à la grimace de Jasdero, Debitto tira la langue, ce qui étira les lèvres du blond avec une certaine hilarité.

-Le sérieux tu connais, hii ?

-Voyez qui dit ça ! Lui renvoya Debitto avec un clin d'oeil.

-Tu as conscience d'éviter la conversation, hii ?

-J'ai surtout conscience que je le fais merveilleusement bien.

Pour toute réponse, le blond lui envoya un coussin dans la figure, tout en essayant de cacher son sourire amusé.

-C'est pas drôle, hiiii !

-Bien sur que si, je suis un génie de l'humour ! Retorqua Debitto avec un grand sourire faussement imbu de lui même.

-Tu contournes toujours la question hiiii ! s'impatienta Jasdero.

-Quelle question ? Demanda Debitto avec une innocence qui n'était pas la sienne.

Cette fois, aussi amusé soit-il, le blond voulait des réponses et se jeta sur son frère.

-Alléééé, hiii ! Dis moii~hiiiiii !

-Non, mais, sérieux, dire quoi ? Demanda Debitto avec une incrédulité réelle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en baas, hii ?

Il y eu un moment de silence.

-Rien.

-Rien, hi ?

-Rien.

-Je te crois pas, hi.

Debitto détourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Les mêmes barreaux, encore une fois. Est-ce que ça voulait vraiment dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper ? Il en avait presque la certitude maintenant.

-Il ne s'est vraiment rien passé, affirma Debitto. J'ai.. déposé le plateau sans même le regarder.. et je suis parti.

Il fut surpris de constater une pointe de tristesse et de déception dans ses paroles. Jasdero se redressa, l'air pensif.

-Pourquoi hiii ?

-Je serais tenté de dire « Parce que c'est qu'un putain d'exorciste » mais...

-Ce serait mentir, hii. Compléta Jasdero.

Debitto perdit une nouvelle fois son regard vers l'extérieur, pensif. Après tout, en parlant, en disant ce qui n'allait pas à sa moitié, peut être qu'il y verrait plus clair.

-Je n'ai même pas pu le regarder dans les yeux, finit-il par dire. D'habitude, j'arrivais à tenir une conversation avec lui... Ou plutôt, il parlait, je m'énervais, mais je ne partais pas... Là... Je n'ai même pas pu supporter son regard.

Il adopta une attitude nonchalante, comme si ça ne le touchait pas, alors qu'il senti dans sa poitrine une sorte de créature, un mécanisme, se tordre dans une plainte qui le fit frissonner. Ravi d'être le seul à entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de son corps, il feignit l'indifférence.

-De quoi vous parliez, avant, hii ? Demanda Jasdero, plus pour assouvir sa propre curiosité qu'autre chose, sur le moment en tout cas.

-En général, de pas grand chose. Au début, juste du fait que je ressemblais à un sartre ou a un truc comme ça... Puis après ça a dégénéré sur mon incapacité à donner des coups, sur son envie de donner des surnoms à tout va, sur la cuisine, sur... Beaucoup de choses débiles comme ça.

Le brun reporta son regard sur le blond qui le regardait stupéfait. Interrogateur, Debitto pencha la tête.

-Quoi ?

-C'est effrayant, hiii... dit son frère sans le quitter du regard.

-De quoi, ce genre de conversations ? J'y suis pour rien, c'est lui qui...

-Je parle du sourire niais que tu avais sur le visage en énonçant tout ça, hi.

Il mit un moment à percuter de quoi il s'agissait. Puis, il sentit une chaleur s'emparer de ses joues et il plongea instinctivement sous une couverture.

-T-TU DECONNES ! Moi ? Sourire ? En parlant de cet idiot ? T'as fumé !

-T'es en train de rougir ! Le charia Jasdero, dont le sourire étirait de plus en plus ses lèvres.

-NAN C'EST PAS VRAI !

-Sisi !

-NAN ! LACHE MOI LES...

-Les Jasdebi ? Vous êtes là ?

Jasdero tourna la tête vers la porte tandis que Debitto sortait la tête de sous sa couverture pour comprendre pourquoi la voix de Sheryl les appelait. Il s'avérait que c'était parce que Sheryl était devant la porte.

-Nan, c'est nos clones, dit Debitto d'une voix neutre, tout en jetant un regard assassin à son frère qui menaçait de partir d'un fou rire.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas encore perdu ses couleurs pourpres.

-Et vous n'êtes même pas encore prêt ? Demanda Sheryl en haussant un sourcil.

-Prêt ? Demandèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

-Euh.. oui, pour la soirée de ce soir.

Les deux jumeaux se lancèrent un regard.

-Tu savais toi ?

-Naan, hii, et toi ?

-Nan plus...

-Vous avez oublié … ? demanda Sheryl, totalement blasé.

-On était pas au courant ! Nuance ! Répliqua Debitto.

-Tykki l'a mentionné tout à l'heure...

Sheryl se tient l'arrête du nez : si, au moins, comme sa Road, ils étaient assez adorables pour que cet oubli soit pardonnable. Mais non. C'était les Jasdebi.

-Genre on écoutait Tykki, hiiii ! Gronda Jasdero.

-Perso, quand il l'ouvre, j'entends surtout.. « Blablabla-je suis un idiot-Blablabla... » continua Debitto d'un ton d'évidence.

Sheryl ne semblait cependant pas d'humeur à s'amuser.

-Allez mettre vos tenues de soirée, changez vous en humain, enlevez moi ce maquillage et rejoignez moi tout de suite en bas. Vous avez 5 minutes !

Puis, Sheryl s'arrêta et regarda Debitto.

-Et toi, met de l'après soleil. On t'avait dit d'éviter de te prendre un coup de soleil avant la soirée.

Debitto grommela quelque chose et Jasdero parti d'un fou rire que Sheryl ne comprit pas.

Puis, ils se levèrent et se regardèrent, d'un commun accord. Comme s'ils allaient faire tout ce que Sheryl disait ! Il les avait interrompu dans une conversation très importante !

Surement **la** plus importante de toute.

* * *

_J'ai écouté du fond du cœur, me reconnaître m'a fait peur. J'ai senti jaillir de la graine, le souffle de la vie : Le shen. Les pleurs ont fini de m'amuser, les rires commencent à couler, et demain ainsi libéré, je vais m'aimer. _**- Le shen - NOOF**

* * *

La musique dans la pièce était loin d'être douce. On aurait dit que de plus en plus, la dépravation prenait les lieux. La musique, pourtant, ne disait rien, ni à Debitto, ni à Jasdero, qui observait du haut de l'escalier la salle bondée « d'aristo de mes deux » comme disait Debitto.

Sheryl était ministre, après tout. Et la famille Noah, Millénaire, ou quelque soit le nom qu'on lui attribuait, était toujours convié à ces soirées là.

Le Noah du désir ne manquait jamais à l'appel, mais il venait souvent accompagné, le plus souvent de Road et de Tykki, afin de montrer l'importance de la famille aux yeux de tous, pour prouver sa supériorité en temps qu'homme.

Homme qu'il n'était pas.

Hors, Tykki était retourné en mission, et les nouvelles de Road étaient totalement inexistante. Tryde ne voulait pas se montrer au publique, et Lulubelle avait eu une mission de dernière minute, pas très longue, mais juste assez pour l'éloigner de ce genre de soirée. Ce qui était sur, c'est que ni Sheryl, ni les jumeaux, n'approuvaient la présence des Noah du lien ici.

-Tu crois qu'il nous déteste, hiii ? ~

-Tant mieux si c'est le cas, répondit Debitto avec un sourire carnassier.

Jasdero s'assit sur la rambarde avec un sourire malin tandis que son frère s'adossait négligemment à un poteau. Sans mal, en regardant quelque peut, on pouvait voir les regards envieux qu'on jetait aux jumeaux.

Sheryl ne pouvait rien dire là dessus : quand ils faisaient des efforts, ils étaient magnifiques.

Et pas magnifique dans le sens « ils ont un style » ou « une gueule d'ange ». Ils étaient tout bonnement magnifiques.

Le mot de base pour traduire leurs tenues était : Élégance.

Tenues noires, simples, la veste en queue-de-pie, la chemise blanche négligemment ouverte vers le haut, dévoilant une partie de leurs cous blancs.

Blancs, tout à fait. Car sortir avec la peau grise ne les aide pas à passer inaperçu.

Cela dit, une telle blancheur, porcelaine, n'était pas non plus bien discrète. Mais après tout, qui s'y intéressaient ? Ca ne faisait que ressortir d'avantage leurs yeux ambrés, sintillant de malice. S'ils n'avaient pas résisté à la touche de maquillage qui avait déclenché une crise chez Sheryl, ils auraient été les perles de la soirée.

Au delà de ça, ils semblaient tous les deux superbement viriles. Hors, toutes personnes les connaissant pouvaient essayer de nier cette virilité. La coiffure surement. Le coté négligé de la mèche de Debitto, tombant sur un de ses yeux, ou le noeu retenant en arrière les cheveux blonds de Jasdero devaient y être pour quelque chose.

Alors il était évident que, hommes ou femmes, de nombreux regards se tournaient vers eux.

-Alors comme ça, ce sont les neveux de Monsieur Kamelott ? Murmura une femme non loin des jumeaux.

-Il semblerait ! Apparemment, ils ont demandé à Sheryl de venir pour voir à quoi ressemblait ce genre de fête, car ils préfèrent ne pas trop sortir.

-Quel dommage pour nous ! Gloussa sa camarade.

De son coté, Debitto ne pu empêcher un ricanement mauvais.

-Lui demander de venir ? Si je le retrouve, promet moi de prendre ses mensurations pour le cercueil.

-C'est comme si c'était fait, hi ! Rit Jasdero.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard amusé. Puis, le blond reprit.

-Maintenant qu'on s'est débarassé de Sheryl, hi, on peut continuer à...

-Debitto ! Jasdero ! Descendez un peu ! Dit la voix du Noah du désir un peu plus bas.

-... Promet moi que, avant de le tuer, hii, j'aurais le droit de le torturer autant que l'attente de cette discussion me torture, hi.

Debitto ne pu s'empêcher un rire claironnant et les deux finirent par prendre l'escalier, descendre rejoindre Sheryl.

Il n'y avait que la crème de la crème à cette soirée. Mais rien ne disait que cette crème était toujours consommable. Debitto ne pouvait s'empêcher un regard critique qui le rendait hautain sur les personnes environnantes. Il y avait, c'était une certitude, quelques Akuma glissés dans ces robes fleuries. Les corps aguicheurs s'exhibaient comme des trophées, et ceux qui étaient moins aimé par Dame Nature se cachaient sous des tenues au prix exorbitant. Société du paraître.

C'était le plus drôle à ces soirées, et surement également une des raisons pour lesquelles les jumeaux ne s'étaient pas trop opposés à leurs venus. Le résultat était distrayant.

Combien souriaient pour cacher leurs mauvaises intentions ? Combien n'étaient là que pour charmer ou se faire bien voir, uniquement pour se faire un nom... Ou un petit plaisir, pourquoi pas ?

Pendant une minute, une lueur démente prit le regard du gamin. Etait-il le seul à voir cette dépravation, ces péchés que voulaient commettre l'humanité ?

Quand on voyait ces masques, on se demandait comment ils pouvaient tous être une fois lâcher.

Ça lui donnait presque envie de s'amuser. Il avait tellement envie de penser à autre chose.

-Ah, vous voilà vous deux ! S'exclama Sheryl en tentant de cacher son impatience. Vous avez pris votre temps !

Les idées de Debitto se dissipèrent et il regarda son frère, avec nonchalance. Jasdero adoptait globalement la même position que lui.

-Debitto, Jasdero, je vous présente Anthony Greetnass, un de mes collaborateurs. Voici deux de mes neveux, Debitto et Jasdero Kizuna.

Jasdero eut un petit sourire malin que Debitto tentait de ne pas reproduire. Ce nom de famille avait été inventé de toute pièce : ils n'avaient jamais eu de nom, encore moins un tel nom.

L'homme face à eux, à coté de Sheryl, était un homme dont le visage ne semblait jamais avoir souffert de manque. Propre sur lui, fier de ses bouclettes blondes.. Ce genre d'homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus pathétique.

Mais les yeux verts sans lueur lui glaça l'échine.

_« N'y pense pas Debitto... »_

Tiens, et si, plutôt, on s'amusait ?

* * *

-Debitto, tu n'y as pas été un peu fort, hiii ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi, répondit le brun en passant sa langue sur ses dents.

-Bah quand même, même Sheryl trouvait ça génial, hiii.

Debitto éclata de rire. Il avait réussi à choquer cet homme, en trouvant les mots juste pour être inquiétant et provoquant. Il était l'homme de la situation.

-Avoue, hiii ~

-Avouer quoi ?

-Tu t'es juste amusé pour ne pas penser au Bookman hiiii !

Le sourire de Debitto s'effaça. Il lança un regard à Jasdero, sans savoir quelle expression il adoptait. Son frère devinait toujours tout.

-Ca se voyait à ce point là... ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

-Ouii~hiiii ! Tu ne deviens cruel comme ça que lorsque tu essayes de penser à autres choses hii ~

-C'était sa faute à lui ! Se justifia le brun en passant une main dans ses cheveux, agacé. Il avait les mêmes yeux que lui ! C'est rageant !

-Les mêmes, vraiment, hiii ?

Surpris, Debitto leva la tête vers son frère. Puis, il sourit et s'adossa contre une colonne.

-Arrête de lire dans mes pensées !

-J'y peux rien, hii, t'es mon frère !

Le brun lui sourit tendrement, tout en passant une main sur son front. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis, murmura.

-Ses yeux à lui étaient morts. Je savais que pour une fois, on ne me répliquerait pas avec malice.

Avec _Sa_ malice.

C'était impressionnant l'impact que Lavi avait eu dans sa vie : au point de le bloquer, de le faire hair ceux qui tentaient de lui ressembler sans même arriver à la cheville. En quoi pouvait-on avoir le droit d'avoir des yeux aussi vert si on était incapable de répondre, de sourire ?

-C'est flagrant, hii ~ dit Jasdero avec un petit sourire malin.

-Qu'est-ce qui est flagrant ? Demanda Debitto.

-Rien rien, hihi ~

Debitto fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire ? En tout cas, il ne semblait pas vouloir le dire. Son regard retomba sur la salle et il recommença à les examiner avec une classe indécente.

Une véritable orgie de relation, que lui imposait sa cage.

* * *

_Puis l'empereur joue le sexe fort qui s'offre à contresens. Mais le vice en guise de mort le castre d'impuissance. Soirée mondaine d'orgie romaine où le blasphème est un emblème._ - Orgie Romaine – BLASPHEME

* * *

Il faisait sombre. Vraiment sombre. Et lui, en avait assez : il n'arrivait même pas à dormir.

Il n'avait pas touché à son repas, mais pourtant, il s'était pris d'une vitalité qui ne lui ressemblait pas dans son état actuel. Il se mettait debout, il arrivait à marcher tant qu'il restait contre le mur. Ca allait. Ca allait.

…

Non, ça n'allait PAS DU TOUT !

Lavi frappa son bras blessé contre le mur, plein de rage. Pourquoi il s'énervait, de plus en plus ? Il n'avait jamais été dans un état de rage aussi important.

Il avait passé sa PUTAIN de journée à ne penser qu'à lui, à s'inquiéter pour lui, et lui il l'avait tout simplement _ignoré_ ?

Il se rendait pas compte, ce triple crétin, que ça le rendait encore plus fou d'inquiétude ?

Si au moins, il lui avait parlé, lui avait fait ce rictus narquois, ou si au moins, il avait tenté de le frapper, il aurait été vraiment plus heureux. Mais ce crétin était parti, sans même un regard.

Lui, il voulait son regard.

Alors là, c'était sur : Lavi allait camper devant la grille jusqu'à ce que ce crétin de Noah débarque et lui parle.

Jamais, dans toute sa vie, Lavi n'avait autant désirer quelques choses. Il était tellement furieux qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était si vexé par la réaction de Debitto.

Il avait beau se dire qu'il ne verrait pas Debitto avant le lendemain, il ne cessait d'envoyer des regards anxieux vers la grille. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour quitter cette cage et aller attraper, frapper violemment ce petit crétin jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise son problème ! Ce qui l'avait tétanisé dans la cellule et son attitude envers lui ! Alors si au moins, il pouvait le v...

Il y eut un bruit. Là bas. Pas très loin, dans le couloir. Le cœur de Lavi rata un battement avant de démarrer de plus belle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais cette fois, il était hors de question qu'il reste sans rien faire.

* * *

Debitto de son coté, maudissait Jasdero.

« -Oh, les Akuma ont oublié de mettre le dessert du Bookman sur le plateau, hii ! T'y retourne ? »

Aucun moyen. AUCUN PUTAIN DE MOYEN de refuser ! Si Jasdero n'avait pas une idée en tête, c'est que Debitto n'avait pas comprit son frère. Hors, ce jour n'arrivera pas de si tôt.

Tout ce qu'il pensait, actuellement, c'était de jeter la pomme dans la cellule et repartir presque aussitôt, pour aller se débarrasser de ces vêtements stupides -il n'avait que reprit sa peau normal et enlevé sa veste. Il ne retournerait pas dans cette cage tant qu'il n'aura pas mit ses idées au clair, et pour l'instant, il était dans un tel brouillard que c'était inutile d'y penser.

Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Jasdero, qu'il avait tenté d'oublier. Il avait sourit à l'évocation de Lavi ? De façon niaise ? Et rougit en plus ? Plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait ça impossible. Comme si il aurait pu trouver ce débile, arrogant, magnifique, au physique qui damnerait un ang... minute.

-COMMENT JE PEUX PENSER CA MOI ! Se mit-il a crier au milieu du couloir, sans s'en rendre compte.

Il se mit à rougir dès que le dernier son sorti de sa bouche. Olala. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il continue à se faire remarquer comme ça. Surtout que la cellule de Lavi n'est pas si loin.

Allé, il n'avait qu'à passer devant, et même pas faire attention. Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il ne fasse pas attention à lui.

Il arriva devant la cellule et s'apprêtait à passer sa main par la grille quand son cœur s'arrêta. La cellule était vide.

-Hey... EEHH ?

Paniqué, il ouvrit la grille avec la clé et rentra dans la pièce, sans comprendre cette soudaine inquiétude qui lui tordait le moindre organe. Mais au moment même où son corps pénétra dans cette cage, il senti un poids sur lui et il s'écroula au sol, sous le poids d'un corps beaucoup plus imposant que le sien.

Avec une odeur chaude et agréable.

-Alors là, pas question que je te laisse partir ! Déclara une voix à son oreille.

Il frissonna et se mit à rougir. Il sentit des bras entourer son corps et l'empêcher de bouger. C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai c'est pas vrai !

-Lâche moi !

-Hors de question !

-Lâche moi crétin de Bookman !

Lavi leva la tête et croisa le regard de Debitto. Il eut tout de même un moment de silence, où il eut le souffle coupé Il était vraiment beau.

-Pourquoi ces vêtements ?

-CA TE REGARDE PAS ! LACHE MOI CRETIN !

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté ? Enchaina Lavi, serrant d'avantage ses mains sur les bras frêles de Debitto.

-LÂCHE MOI CRETIN !

-QU'EST CE QU'IL T'ARRIVE IMBECILE ? JE M'INQUIETE MOI !

Debitto abandonna toute résistance à ce moment précis et il senti ses joues répandre une chaleur qu'il n'appréciait pas. Ca sentait pas bon... Et... Il... s'inquiétait ?

-C-crétin... murmura Debitto, sans plus chercher à se débattre. Tu n'as aucune raison de...

-Aucune raison ? Tu déconnes là ?

Debitto constata que Lavi avait une voix tremblante. Pourquoi ça lui faisait autant de mal ?

-T'es qu'un abruti, Debitto ! Murmura Lavi.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite fut un peu flou sur le moment. Debitto se demandait même si son cerveau était assez ouvert ou pas à ce qu'il se passait.

Qui avait fait le premier pas, je crois qu'aucun d'eux ne le sait. Une chose était sure, leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas coller par hasard. Leurs poitrines n'hurlaient pas non plus pour ne rien dire.

Ils étaient pris en cage. Dans une cage de sentiments dont ils avaient tous deux délibérément jetés la clé, comme l'oiseau qui recommence à chanter. Mais qui pouvait réellement renoncer à l'appel de la liberté ? D'un coup violent, Debitto se dégagea.

* * *

_Fly, sway, go all the way. I'm in the same fate with you. […] If I'm a sinner, Chivalry, show me the way to go. _**-Aya, OVER NIGHT**


	6. 6: Conséquences

**J'ai pris un peu de temps pour écrire la suite, et je m'en excuse vraiment. (oui, pour moi, j'ai pris du temps).**_** [Speak about my life]**_** Je suis en option cinéma au lycée, et nous avons eu deux semaines pour finir un film sur le thème de la Route. Nous avons opté pour une idée de « Route de la folie » (que j'aime péter les plombs avec du sang sur les mains !*w*) mais aussi de la vie avec un vélo. Résultat, je vous parle pas du bordel. On a quasiment passé les deux dernières semaines en cagnard pour filmer des scènes toutes plus glauques les unes des autres (avec la musique d'Alice Madness Returns!), et je suis rentrée un jour chez moi vers 21h, sachant que je suis partie du lieu du tournage à 19h50 (foutu bus. J'ai du rentré à pied...) **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, depuis, je suis un peu dans un état second, vu qu'il fallait rendre les films mercredi et on a passé toutes nos journées, au delà des horaires de cours (on a séché l'histoire pour ça \o et sommes restés tout l'après midi du mercredi) pour boucler le montage aujourd'hui. Ca a beau bien rendre, je suis exténuée ! Et même si les vacances sont là depuis samedi, il faudra toujours réviser le BAC, dont bac de français et oral, ainsi que Bac de science. En gros, ça va faire : Santé, BAC, ou Fanfic. Je n'ai le droit de choisir que deux.**

…

**Qui s'intéresse au BAC de toute façon ? Ahah 8D**

**Oui, bon, je suis fatiguée... _[/Speak about my life] _**

**Ah oui, aussi : J'ai été traumatisé par mes cours de français =w= les révisions, ça fait mal et ça se lit dans la fanfic. J'en ferrais surement une note au chapitre prochain, mais ne vous inquiétez pas juste : je me suis renseignée avant d'écrire !**

**Et la clique de lecteur s'agrandit lentement. 5 grandes lectrices, et nous savons toutes, en temps que fan des Jasdebi, que 5 est un chiffre merveilleux ! Et donc, officiellement, 6 fans du Lavi x Debi... Si je m'attendais à ce que ce couple ait autant de fan *larme à l'oeil***

_Alors déjà à **mon esclave,** qui me supporte malgré tout :') (et encore désolééééé!)_

_**Zazaforna **: Merci en tout cas:3 et petite astuce pour tout le monde. Si vous voulez voir une photo de Debitto et Jasdero en humain, je vous invite à aller voir mon Tumblr où, sur la première page, il ya une image de Debi et Dero en humain, et c'est cette image qui m'a inspiré leurs apparences. Pour trouver mon Tumblr... Vu que je ne sais pas mettre de lien sur Fanfic, on va faire par devinette. Enfin. Vous prenez mon nom d'auteur, milleyblack, et vous y ajouter le point, « tumblr », point et « com ». Normalement, vous devriez trouver l'image après plusieurs pages sur Supernatural, The avengers, Harry Potter... Enfin, elle est au milieu. J'essayerais de la rebloguer pour la remettre vers la première page. _

_A **Wiesely **: tu as tout à fait deviner : je cherchais à te faire languir 8D C'est plus drôle comme ça. (oh mais je vais me faire harceler au lycée moi..) Pauvre chat, être nommé après un idiot...*tousse* Amoureux collégienne ? Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça mais... En fait, t'as touut a fait raison ! C'est limite flippant xD. Et oui, je viens d'élaborer la raison pour laquelle il y a de moins en moins de roux dans le monde. Ma théorie est infaillible. _

_Et à notre petite nouvelle... Ovation à T**oxic Obscurity** !*danse de la joie* Déjà, ravi de voir une nouvelle followeuse (ma fierté d'auteur est aux anges Y.Y) et merci pour tous ces beaux compliments :) Pour ta question, ça m'embêterait de répondre, alors que je trouve justement que c'est une des questions essentiels de la fanfic. Si j'arrive à faire ce que je veux faire (Yiioshh!), tu auras la réponse.. A un moment ou à un autre !_

_Et une nouvelle nouvelle (AHAH!) **LayaCaldin **: Merci beaucoup ! J'essaye en effet de ne pas aller trop vite ! J'essaye de ne pas être trop OOC, mais ça reste dur, surtout avec Sheryl ou Fiidora qu'on connait quasiment pas..._

**Disclamé : Katsura Hoshino**

**Paring : Lavi x Debi**

**Rating : M**

**Je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre. Déjà j'ai l'impression d'avoir foiré une partie, ensuite, J'ai peur de rendre les personnages un peu trop OOC. Je veux dire, vous verrez à la fin du chapitre, les personnages sont dans des situations auxquelles le manga ne les a jamais confronté. J'ai beau en être assez satisfaite (je pense que ce sont des réactions justes), j'ai peur que ça ne plaise pas à tout le monde. D'ailleurs, je suis quasiment sure que j'aurais des menaces de morts à la fin de ce chapitre (perso j'en ai pleuré, mais je crois juste que je suis trop émotive). Et j'ai réussi à faire coocorder le poème et l'histoire sans même lire la fin du poème Oo c'était écrit. Bref.. Malgré tout, sachez mes lecteurs que je vous aime T.T Bisous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Conséquences.**

* * *

_« L'amour est assis sur le crâne de l'humanité. Et sur ce trône de profane au rire effronté, souffle gaiement des bulles rondes qui montent dans l'air, comme pour rejoindre les mondes au fond de l'éther. [...]»_

* * *

Lavi se laissa tomber, immobile, contre le mur de sa cellule. Son visage, pétrifié, n'avait pas changé depuis le moment où Debitto l'avait repoussé. Il avait beau être parti depuis plusieurs heures, la nuit avait beau avancé, il n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux, encore moins à réagir autrement qu'avec ébahissement à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Qui avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre, il l'ignorait. La scène restait flou dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression que c'était lui, mais il se souvenait vaguement avoir vu le Noah fermer les yeux et s'approcher. Mais ça devait être que le fruit de son imagination. Ca ne pouvait pas être autrement. Impossible. Juste impossible.

Le rouquin se teint le visage, tremblant. Il voulait laisser son corps céder à la panique pour comprendre, mais le peu de force que lui imposait sa raison était suffisante pour bloquer le moindre de ses sentiments. Rien que ce fait l'empêchait de se rendre compte à quel point il avait aimé ce moment, à quel point il aurait tellement voulu recommencer, et surtout, à quel point il avait été blessé de voir Debitto se retirer avec un visage indéfinissable, et s'enfuir presque aussitôt sans même dire un mot.

S'il avait réussi à réfléchir dessus, peut être se serait-il rendu compte qu'en temps normal, Debitto n'aurait jamais gardé le silence comme il l'avait fait.

* * *

De son coté, le Noah retourna en trombe dans sa chambre, le corps tremblant, les yeux le picorant petit à petit. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait courir, partir, s'enfuir, ne plus jamais, JAMAIS s'approcher de ce Bookman ! C'était trop nocif. Trop dangereux.

Il y avait une douleur fulgurante dans sa poitrine, qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer. La douleur était-elle qu'il avait du mal à retenir des larmes qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir laisser couler. Son cœur se tordait, se détruisait, partant en miette comme ce monde voué à l'échec. Il avait même l'impression de subir une torture, lui dévorant des parties de son corps pour laisser couler le sang dans tout son organisme, et l'empêcher de bouger normalement. Cette maladie lui imposait également le visage du rouquin, désemparé en le voyant partir. Il en avait horreur. Il en culpabilisait.

Une telle douleur ne pouvait avoir été provoqué que par le Dieu Unique, celui qu'ils ont toujours défendus. Noé devait être furieux en sentant qu'une telle chose se produisait. Ca devait être ça. C'était essentiel que ce soit ça ! Il ne fallait pas que ce soit une quelconque faiblesse influé par le coté humain qu'il essayait toujours de renier. Il devait fuir, au plus vite.

Mais surtout, là, dans l'immédiat, il voulait parler à Jasdero. Le blond était le seul à pouvoir le comprendre, à pouvoir l'écouter. Le seul qui ne lui en voudrait pas.

Il n'arrivait pas à admettre que ce qu'il s'abattait sur lui était beaucoup plus puissant, beaucoup plus blessant, et beaucoup plus grave que la simple colère de Dieu.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, il vit Jasdero l'attendre avec impatience. Il s'était déjà changé, et lisait un livre près de la fenêtre. Lorsque Debitto arriva, il ne put s'empêcher un sourire qui dissipa ses problèmes. Il avait raison là dessus : son frère était la meilleure chose qu'il avait pour ça.

Il s'affala sur le lit et commença à retirer les vêtements qui ne lui allait guère – à son goût. Son frère avait levé la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda Debitto en se changeant.

-Les fleurs du mal, hiii ~ dit Jasdero avec un sourire.

-Les fleurs du mal ? Demanda Debitto en fronçant les sourcils. Ne le connais-tu pas déjà par cœur ?

Jasdero rit légèrement et Debitto le suivit en un pâle sourire. C'était le premier livre que Jasdero avait trouvé à l'orphelinat, et surement le seul qu'il lisait encore, et encore, et encore. Cependant, ça faisait un moment que ce livre avait été abandonné sur la table de chevet, et Debitto ne s'attendait pas à le revoir de si tôt.

-Tiens, écoute ça, hii, reprit Dero en lisant. « _L'humanité bavarde, ivre de son génie, Et, folle maintenant comme elle était jadis, Criant à Dieu dans sa furibonde agonie : « O mon semblable, O mon maître, je te maudis ! » _» hii... Il aurait presque pu devenir un Noah ce gars là, hiii.

-Il a fini fou, n'empêche, se souvint Debitto.

Jasdero sourit et approuva d'un signe de tête. Il se mit à parcourir les pages, mais Debitto constatait que son regard était plongé dans un vague plus que certain. Il allait surement poser une question, le brun sentait que la question allait arriver. Et il décida de le devancer.

-Jasdero... Je... Je dois te parler.

C'était déjà un début. Sans attendre, le blond releva la tête, et ne pu cacher un éclair d'avidité pendant quelques secondes Il jeta le livre sur le lit et s'approcha de son frère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors, hiii ?

Et la réalité cloua Debitto sur place. Etait-ce parce que, lentement, il retrouvait ses esprits ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais en tout cas, une angoisse lui prit la gorge. Devait-il vraiment le dire ? Il sentit à nouveau sa poitrine se tordre dans un tourbillon de sensation, prêt à exploser. Alors que la présence de son frère avait réussi à le calmer, l'évènement qui s'était passé tantôt revint avec violence. Mais la discussion avait déjà commencé, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

-Debii-hiii ? Il t'a fait quelque chose, hii ?

Sa gorge était sèche, et ses lèvres semblaient se celer, victimes de son silence. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il ne savait pas comment le tourner. Il avait l'impression que même la scène perdait de la cohérence dans sa tête.

-Euh... Ce... C'est à propos de ce que...

-Debittooo-hiiiii... Tu comptes pas me mentir, hii ?

Debitto releva la tête pour croiser le regard sévère de son frère. Mince. Grillé. Il se reprit très vite et se mit sous la couverture, comme si c'était plus facile sans sentir le regard de son frère sur lui. A ceci près que, même sous cette couette, il sentait la curiosité de son frère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, hiiii ? Demanda Jasdero en penchant la tête. Le Bookman a fait quelque chose ?

En entendant son frangin parler de lui, son cœur se serra et quelques choses se recroquevilla au niveau de son estomac. S'il avait dû décrire l'impression, il aurait cru que son organe s'était changé en petit monstre qui, apeuré à l'idée d'être blessé, se roulait en boule. Ca devenait de pire en pire.

-Dero... Ca signifie quoi quand deux personnes... comment dire...

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. Et puis, ce n'était pas lui le littéraire dans la famille.

-Quand deux personnes s'embrassent mais, sur la bouche, tu vois...

Debitto se mit à rougir sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et par réflexe, il serra d'avantage la couverture contre lui pour être sur de ne pas être vu. Mais c'était sans compter sur son frère qui, d'un coup, arracha la couverture pour le regarder.

C'est avec surprise que Debitto voyait le regard à la fois amusé et affolé.

-Il t'a embrassé, hiii ?

-J-J'ai pas dit ça ! Répliqua-t-il, encore plus rouge.

-Tu as eu envie de l'embrasser, hii ?

-M-MAIS OU TU VAS CHERCHER CA SERIEUX !

Debitto prit le coussin et le mit sur le visage de son frère, pour cacher sa propre expression. Lorsque Jasdero avait dit ça, il s'était rendu compte que la réponse à ces deux questions étaient positives. Et rien que d'y penser, il sentait son sang passer de plus en plus vite dans son corps, lancé dans un vrai marathon. Il sentait des chaleurs prendre place sur ses joues et il ne put s'empêcher un gémissement. Ce brusque changement dans son corps lui faisait mal. Il se recroquevilla. Il avait tellement horreur d'être aussi faible. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé, sérieusement ? Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal.

-Debii-hiii ? Demanda Jasdero, qui s'était inquiété à cause du gémissement.

-E-en fait... Je... J'ai eu envie de l'embrasser... Et on s'est embrassé... M-mais ça veut rien dire hien ?

Ils e redressa brutalement, se sentant toujours penaud. Il avait encore une lueur d'espoir, il était sur que...

-Rien que le fait que tu t'inquiètes de la signification de ce qu'il s'est passé veut dire que c'est important, hiiii...

Debitto se sentit encore plus mal. Il prit son frère contre lui et cala sa tête dans la nuque du blond. Il avait peur, oh, si peur... Il ne voulait pas voir le visage de son frère. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais rien que le fait que Jasdero restait si calme pendant que lui paniquait signifiait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun. C'était presque aussi effrayant que tous ces sentiments nouveaux.

-Je veux plus y retourner Dero... Je veux plus.. Le voir...

Debitto resta un long moment dans les bras de Jasdero, secoué de tremblement, jusqu'à finir par s'endormir. La journée avait été très longue, très éprouvante. Même pour son jumeau. Il se rendait clairement compte de ce qu'il se passait, pas comme son frère. Et, même s'il éprouvait un picotement au cœur à cette idée, il sentait que ce qui blessait Debitto était beaucoup plus profond que ce qu'il laissait paraître.

* * *

_«[...]Le globe lumineux et frêle prend un grand essor, crève et crâche son âme grêle comme un songe d'or. J'entends le crâne à chaque bulle prier et gémir. […] »_

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent un peu plus chaotique que prévu. Sheryl et Fiidora torturaient sans interruptions dans la cave, peut être même avec plus d'intensité que toutes les fois précédentes. Pourtant, Lavi était certain que Debi n'avait pas parlé à ses bourreaux de ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était pas son genre. Ca il en était sur. Le gène Noah alors ?

Ou tout simplement, le fait qu'il semblait moins réagir quand il se faisait torturer ?

N'importe quel imbécile aurait imaginé que c'était parce qu'il était à bout de force, et à vrai dire, il aurait aimé que les Noah pensent de même. Mais eux, ces monstres pervers, voyait là de la résistance et y allait plus fort.

Une sombre idée traversa Lavi à ce moment là. Debitto était-il se genre de monstre aussi ?

Voilà la raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses douleurs. Plus il avait mal, plus son esprit se perdait dans ce seul lien. Cette sorte de bouée de sauvetage qui l'avait sauvé sur ses dernières semaines. Ce sourire, cette voix gamine de l'adolescent qui l'avait rattaché à l'espoir ou à la vie même. Pouvait-il alors l'appeler Monstre ?

Il fallait qu'il réagisse. Debitto était un Noah. C'était un ennemi. Il avait été vil et cruel dans l'arche, avec son frère. Il se souvenait bien ce qu'ils avaient fait à Krory, dans quel état ils l'avaient retrouvé au final. Alors... Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le haïr ? Pourquoi lorsqu'il pensait à lui, il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer cette partie de sa personnalité ?

Aucune des tortures n'allaient à la hauteur de cette douleur là. Il était totalement déchiré sur des points auquel il ne devrait même pas penser. Même avec un allié, il ne devrait pas s'attacher ainsi. Il était Bookman après tout. Il fallait qu'il l'oublie.

Mais au moment même où il pensa à cela, il se souvint du regard troublant que lui avait envoyé Debitto avant de quitter pour la dernière fois sa cellule. Un regard inidentifiable lorsqu'on le connaissait. Plus son organisme se faisait faible, plus il imaginait l'impensable : Qu'il souffrait. Que lui aussi, il se retrouvait entre deux feux. Que lui aussi, avec un peu de chance, il...

Son cœur se serra. Il aurait tellement voulu juste continuer de le voir sourire jusqu'à ce que...

…... Comment cela pouvait se finir ?...

Il ne voyait que deux solutions au final : Mourir ou s'enfuir.

Et la première semblait être de loin la moins douloureuse.

* * *

De leurs cotés, les Jasdebi ne laissaient rien paraître. En fait, même entre eux, ce sujet était devenu tabou. Lulubelle les avait avertis, à son retour, que Sheryl comptait se défouler plusieurs jours sur les deux Bookmen, et les jumeaux avaient fait comme si ça ne les touchaient pas. Mais bien sur que ça les touchait.

Jasdero ne comprenait pas comment Debitto pouvait être aussi impassible, aussi froid. Il ne riait plus, il ne cherchait plus à faire des farces. Et cet aspect de sa personnalité, Jasdero l'avait déjà vu, et rien que l'idée de revoir ce visage renfermé lui donnait le vertige.

Ca lui rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé un jour, à l'orphelinat. Il ne savait pas le pourquoi du comment, mais un jour, Debitto était revenu en trombe dans leurs chambres. Ils devaient avoir onze ans à l'époque, lorsque le brun prit la plus grande décision de leur vie :

« Partons ! Nous ne pouvons plus rester ici, c'est trop dangereux ! Il se passe des choses horribles à ceux qui atteigne notre âge.. il ne faut pas rester ! »

Debitto ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il en était, mais il était resté anxieux pendant des mois, en restant refermer sur lui même. Parfois, pas longtemps, il s'absentait pour des raisons inconnus, revenant toujours avec de la nourriture qu'il avait volé. Evidemment, Jasdero avait fini par lui faire entendre raison et forcer Debitto à laisser ses instincts de coté : Il avait prit l'habitude de tout prendre sur lui même, alors que Jasdero n'était plus l'enfant faible qui demandait l'aide de son grand frère. D'ailleurs, l'avait-il réellement un jour été ? Surement que dans la tête de Debitto.

Mais autant, à ce moment là, il avait su comment requinquer son frère, autant à présent, ça ressemblait à une mission impossible. Quand il essayait de lui en parler, Debitto évitait le sujet.

Un jour, cependant, Tryde leur informa que le Comte voulait les voir.

Les deux jumeaux se dirigèrent vers cette dite salle, les pieds trainant, sans motivation. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été convoqué tiens... Ils ouvrirent la porte, pour voir le Comte se balancer, comme à son habitude, sur son rolling-chair.

-ah, les Jasdebi, dit le Comte en se balançant. J'ai besoin de vous pour une mission.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal pour ça ? Lança Debitto d'un air ennuyé.

-Vous devriez en être ravi, répondit le Comte avec son éternel sourire sur le visage. Je veux que vous allez porter main forte à Tykki et Wisely.

Les jumeaux partagèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

-On sait bien que Tykki ne peut rien faire tout seul, hi, mais pourquoi ? Demanda Jasdero en entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt.

-Je croyais qu'être déjà deux sur l'affaire, c'était énorme, continua Debitto.

-En effet, mais la partie du problème dont vous allez vous occuper de ne concerne qu'à peine Walker, ehehehh.

-C'est-à dire ? Soupira Debitto.

Ca sentait encore la mission foireuse.

-La congrégation a envoyé quelques exorcistes à la recherche de Yuu Kanda, considéré comme un déserteur, expliqua le Comte en se levant. Et si nous laissons encore la congrégation s'approcher de Walker...

-On aura de plus en plus de mal à le faire rejoindre nos rangs, hi ! Dit Jasdero comme s'il récitait une leçon.

-Donc, on doit aller éliminer ces exorcistes ? Demanda Debitto, ennuyé.

-Pas du tout, eheh. Dit le Comte avec un grand sourire. Il faut qu'ils rentrent les mains vide. Il faudrait que vous faites diversion et les éloignait de la ville où se trouve le Quatorzième.

-Et on nous envoie nous parce que...? demanda Debitto, suspicieux.

-Vous êtes les plus doués pour mettre tout sens dessus-dessous, n'est-ce pas ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et leurs visages, même celui de Debitto, se tordirent d'un sourire. Quel meilleur moyen de se changer les idées?

* * *

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi. La température était agréable, bien que les nuages qui couvraient le ciel étaient bien gris. Au milieu de la rue, trois exorcistes marchaient côte à côte : les mieux appropriés pour cette mission.

Lenalee Lee était à la tête, suivit par Marie Noise, et Chao Ji. Tous avaient été choisi par rapport à leurs relations avec les personnes recherchés. Ou plutôt, la personne.

-Pourquoi Kanda a quitté la congrégation après y être revenu... demanda Lenalee au bout d'un moment. Il n'aurait pas été considéré comme un traitre...

-J'imagine qu'il avait besoin de l'innocence, répondit Marie en lui emboitant le pas.

-Mais pourquoi faire ? Et... S'il devenait un rejeter ? S'il faisait quelque chose que l'innocence ne devrait pas faire ?

Lenalee était désespérée. Elle avait vraiment peur pour Kanda. Elle avait déjà perdu Lavi, puis Allen... Et maintenant lui aussi ? Ca lui faisait si mal.

-Je trouve ça abérant qu'on se préoccupe plus de Kanda que de Walker, soupira Chao ji au bout d'un moment. Je veux dire... D'accord, Kanda est parti, mais s'il devient un rejeté, on ne peut rien y faire. Par contre, Walker devient un danger, et...

-Chao Ji, le gronda Marie. Tait toi s'il te plait.

-Quoi, c'est vrai n-..

-J'entends quelque chose.

Les trois exorcistes s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, regardant Marie qui avait les oreilles aux aguets.

-Des Akuma ? chuchota Lenalee, prête à activer son innocence.

-Et si au lieu de vous reposer sur votre ouïe, vous regardiez un peu ? S'exclama une voix railleuse au dessus d'eux.

D'un même geste, les exorcistes levèrent la tête. Lenalee activa immédiatement ses bottes en reconnaissant les personnes qui se trouvaient en haut du building. Les deux jumeaux Noah les regardaient avec un sourire mesquin

C'était très amusant de voir l'incompréhension dans le regard des trois exorcistes. A croire qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la mission soit périeuse. Ou du moins, à trouver les deux jumeaux sur leurs chemins. Debitto nota seulement deux visages connus. Le troisième, le plus grand, ne lui disait absolument rien. Les frères se regardèrent, puis, lancèrent un regard aux exorcistes.

-Relax, princesse, dit Debitto avec un rictus. On est pas là pour se battre.

-Ou presque, hihihih, ricana Jasdero.

-Si vous êtes là ça veut dire... Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Kanda ! Et Allen ? S'exclama la brune, inquiète.

Le regard de Debitto s'assombrit un instant, puis..

-Jasdero, j'ai une idée de jeu, dit-il avec un vilain sourire. Que dis-tu de tuer des humains ici et là et voir ce que les exorcistes comptent faire ?

-Hihi~ ça à l'air amusant.

-Vous êtes des monstres ! Cria Chao Ji, ébahi.

-Quoi, on s'ennuie. Vous aussi ça vous arrive de tuer des fourmis, non ? Répondit Debitto avec un sourire carnassier.

-On ne vous laissera pas faire ! S'exclama la brune en se lançant sur eux avec ses bottes.

-Ouah, hihihi ! Rit Jasdero. La princesse sait être utile maintenant ?

-C'est marrant, j'en avais pas le souvenir. Se moqua Debitto.

Il évita de peu un coup de botte sur la tête.

-Elle a la rage la princesse, ricana-t-il.

Il sentit derrière lui une nouvelle attaque et un son. De son coté, Jasdero faisait face au newbie. D'un commun accord, les jumeaux sortirent leurs flingues.

-BOOM : ROUGE ! Sortirent-ils en même temps.

Le combat venait de commencer.

Comment avaient-ils vraiment fait ? Ils étaient juste géniaux, c'est tout. En tout cas, ils avaient réussi à entrainer les exorcistes très loin de l'endroit où devait se trouver Walker et l'autre abruti aux cheveux longs. Ils avaient causé beaucoup de dégat, impliqué énormément d'Akuma, mais les exorcistes les avaient suivit, infatigables, persuadés que, s'ils se battaient, c'était pour protéger quelque chose : ce qui était vrai. Mais l'idiotie humaine rattrape même les exorcistes possesseur du pouvoir légué par le Dieu Menteur. Ils n'avaient pas vu la diversion et le plan des Noah avait bien été réalisé. Cependant, maintenant qu'ils devaient s'eclipser, ils n'en avaient pas les moyens. Contrairement à Road, ils ne pouvaient pas ouvrir les portes de l'arche ou quoique ce soit. Ils avaient beau envoyé des akuma, le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'en envoyer des puissants (ceux-ci devaient servir à Wisely et Tykki uniquement) rendait cela un peu inutile. Mais sans pour autant arriver jusqu'à faire une fusion, ils arrivèrent du moins à les affaiblir. Ils ne semblaient pas plus en état de combattre que de se replier, c'est pourquoi ils furent surpris de voir que les Noah ne cherchaient pas à les achever.

-Rentrons, Jasdero, dit Debitto avec un sourire mesquin. Ils ne sont même plus drôle à jouer.

-QU'EST CE QUE VOUS COMPTEZ FAIRE D'ALLEN ? Ne put s'empêcher de crier Lenalee, folle d'inquiétude.

Elle savait très bien que les Noah recherchaient aussi Allen, parce qu'il était le Quatorzième. Mais vu que celui-ci était aussi un traitre... Allen était en danger non ? En tout cas, en les voyant partir, elle avait eu peur de ne pas avoir de réponse.

Mais elle avait dit pile ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Même Jasdero ne vit pas le coup partir.

Le coup violent que Debitto lança sur le visage de la petite Lee.

-Allen par ici, Allen par là, un peu de Kanda... Voilà exactement pourquoi je déteste les humains, cracha Debitto en essayant de canaliser sa colère.

-D-debi-hiii... s'inquiéta Jasdero, semblant comprendre ce qui venait d'énerver son frère.

Ca semblait évident. Jasdero ne comprenait pas comment il n'avait pas pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Comment ce lien avait pu faillir un seul moment. Ce qu'il se passait, là, il aurait pu, il _aurait du_ le voir venir ! Debitto prit Lenalee par les cheveux, sans ménagement, cherchant délibérément à lui faire mal comme le ferait un enfant avec une fillette qui l'aurait embêter. Il brûlait de rage et de cruauté, mais ça se sentait, malgré tout, que la raison avait une certaine puérilité. Ou du moins, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être celle d'un Noah.

-On détient vos précieux Bookmen, lui murmura-t-il, parfaitement audible, avec un sourire mauvais. Pas de p'tit mots pour eux ? Ils ne vous importent pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de la fille se remplirent de larmes et Debitto donna un coup de pied dans ce visage avant de la lâcher. Il était furieux.

-Q-Qu'est-ce que vous leurs avez..

-Alors maintenant on s'y intéresse ? Railla-t-il.

-Debiii~hii, on rentre ! Dit Jasdero en lui prenant le bras.

-Tss...

Le brun se calma un peu, et parti avec son frère, laissant les exorcistes à leurs places : mal en point mais vivant.

* * *

-Debitto, il faut qu'on parle, hi.

-Lâche moi Dero.

-Debitto, parle moi, hiiiiii !

-Je ne veux pas en parler !

-DEBITTO !

Jasdero lui coupa le passage. Ils venaient de faire un résumé au Comte sur ce qu'ils s'étaient passé, et mené par Debitto, ils avaient soigneusement éviter de parler de la crise de colère du brun. D'une façon détourné, ils ont dit avoir parlé des Bookmen, et c'est avec surprise qu'ils avaient vu le Comte approuver cette initiative. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle du Comte, Debitto évitait soigneusement le regard de son frère. Cela rendait le blond totalement fou. Comment pouvait-il ainsi l'ignorer ? Ils étaient le lien ! Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher ! Alors... alors...

-N'agit pas comme si ça ne me concernait pas également, Debi-hii !

-Je ne veux pas en parler, dit Debitto en évitant encore son regard. C'est si difficile à comprendre ?

-Fait pas style~hii ! Debi, j'ai surement mieux comprit que toi ce qu'il se passait, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'écouter !

Le brun fronça les sourcils puis, amorça un geste pour dépasser son frère. Jasdero craqua et lui donna un coup de poing.

-Mais t'es malade ? S'exclama Debitto en se tenant la joue.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas, il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose, hi !

Debitto serra les dents. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de discuter mais...

-Si tu veux parler, on le fait pas dans le couloir ! Gronda-t-il. J'ai pas envie que...

-Que les autres apprennent que t'as des sentiments pour le Bookman, hii ?

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Puis, Debitto se mit à rougir et à regarder son frère, paniqué.

-N-N'importe quoi ! C'est pour les humains ça ! Et puis, de lui ? Non mais j'sais pas ce que tu as pris mais...

-À d'autres, hi ! Railla Jasdero. Je suis pas débile, tu sais, hi !

-Alors fait pas semblant de l'être ! Répliqua Debitto d'un ton venimeux en retournant vers sa chambre.

Cette réflexion vexa énormément Jasdero. Il se mit tout de même à poursuivre son frère.

-Bien sur, t'as voulu l'embrasser pour le délire, hi ! Ironisa Jasdero. Si tu veux te taper des humains, évite ceux qu'on torture, hi !

Ca cloua Debitto sur place et il se retourna vers lui. Jamais auparavant il s'était disputé avec son frère, encore moins en employant des termes aussi violent.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

-Faut savoir alors, hi ! S'énerva Jasdero. Et puis apparemment ya que ça pour te faire réagir !

-Me faire réagir ? _Me faire réagir_ ? Me faire réagir sur quoi, Dero ? Tu veux que je « réalise » avoir des sentiments pour ce gars ? Mais pourquoi faire hein ? Je te rappel qui il est ou tu peux te démerder sans mon aide là dessus ?

-Debitto, ce que je veux dire, c'est...

-Ce que tu veux dire c'est de la merde ! Siffla Debitto. C'est un ennemi ! Mais d'accord ! Admettons ! Admettons qu'on suive ton délire ! T'as conscience de ce que ça voudrait dire ? Mais bien sur, tout le monde sait que le Comte laissera ça passer sans problème !

-Debitto, arrête, hi... Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je ne veux pas que tu me mente, hi !

Jasdero était au bord des larmes, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Jamais encore Debitto n'avait à ce point élevé la voix contre lui, était aussi désagréable. Bien sur, il avait sa fierté, mais à ce point c'était... dur. Normalement, quand Jasdero était dans cet état, quoiqu'il se passe, Debitto se calmait pour lui, c'était l'ordre des choses. Alors pourquoi ça ne s'arrêtait pas ? Pourquoi Debitto élevait encore la voix ?

-J'ai rien à dire ! Répliqua la voix enroué de Debitto. Absolument rien à dire ! Il y a des choses qu'on ne partage pas ! Essaye de grandir un peu Dero !

Jasdero craqua et resta paralyser sur place. Il pleurait, son maquillage coulait, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Debitto se rendit compte de sa connerie. Qu'il se rendait compte à quel point quelque chose avait changé. Que pour que ça aille aussi mal, c'est qu'il était allé trop loin.

-Dero... Pardon je...

-Va-t-en, Debi ! Dit Jasdero en essayant de calmer ses pleurs.

-Dero...

-JE VEUX PAS TE VOIR !

Jasdero ferma violemment la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère, laissant celui-ci dehors. Debitto se sentait mal. Il avait amené son frère à un tel état ? Il avait même perdu son tic... Pourquoi... Non non... Comment avait-il pu... Debitto poussa une plainte en tapant à la porte.

-Jasdero ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je te jure que je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Dero... DERO !

Il sentait les larmes commencer à couler sur son visage. Non non non. Pas lui. Pas Dero. Il ne voulait pas. Pas Dero.

-DEGAGE ! DEGAGE ! Hurlait son frère.

Debitto sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à calmer son frère, tout comme il n'arriverait pas à se calmer lui même. Tant qu'il n'aura pas mit au point ce qu'il avait dans sa tête, il ne pourrait pas aider son frère. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes et essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais Jasdero l'avait bien fermé. Il sentait son âme se tordre au possible. Il ne voulait pas que ça aille mal avec son Dero.

-Pardon... Pardon... Pardon...

Il resta un moment devant la porte à sangloter ses mots. Mais Jasdero resta froid et impassible, pleurant silencieusement dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas voir son frère.

* * *

_«[...] « Ce jeu féroce est ridicule . Quand doit-il finir ? Car ce que ta bouche cruelle éparpille en l'air, monstre assassin, c'est ma cervelle, mon sang et ma chair ! » »_

_Vieux Cul de Lampe – Charles Beaudelaire._


End file.
